Quirk Analysis
by bens6757
Summary: Izuku has a quirk one that let's him learn the quirks of others just by looking at them. Deku will be stonger but not OP(hopefully). Deku harem story, and he has an Older sister She is not the main character
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I've been bouncing around in my head for awhile. Plain and simply Deku's quirk is to learn the quirks of others just by looking at them. Also I decided took give Deku an sister she is not the main focus she will be involved pretty heavily early on but as the story goes on she'll be Less significant she mostly there to add a little variety to the story and keep it from being note for note canon Also this is my first fanfiction but don't hold back the criticism if you think I can improve in any way tell me now onto the story**

* * *

Quirk Analysis

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Hmm based these x-rays, it would seem that your son does indeed have a quirk ma'am."

A doctor, with a bald head, gold rim glasses, and a moustache so thick it covered, his mouth told a mother and her four year old son. He pointed to an x-ray of the child's foot showing that he had only one joint in his pinky toe which was apparently a way to determine whether or not if someone had a quirk.

"That's a huge relief doctor. You have no idea how stressed I was when Izuku was the only one in his class that hadn't shown any signs of having a quirk, but I would like to know exactly what quirk he has. Is there any way tell, Doctor?" Inko Midoriya said breathing a sigh of relief while her son, Izuku, stood hugging her leg and hiding behind her, but with a smile on his face.

"There are simple tests I perform right now to help narrow it down and determine it. It would help to know what you and the boy's father's quirks are so I at least have a ballpark of what I'm looking for." the doctor said before catching his mistake and adding "Oh and if he has any siblings I like to know their quirks as well."

"Yes of course my quirk is nothing special; I can float small objects to myself. My husband on the other hand is a pro hero, named Mentalist, his quirk automatically warns him about incoming immediate danger allowing him to react and either avoid or counter attack, and Izuku's older sister has a sixth sense. She can feel the presence of people around her even if she can't see them, but her range is pretty limited. That seems to be a stronger version of my husband's quirk." Inko replied to the doctor while Izuku nervously fidgeted next to his mother, looking like he wanted to add a few more details, but he was too shy to say anything.

"Thank you. Ordinarily quirks are inherited from a child's parents, either one of them or some combination of the two. It's also very common for a child's quirk to be stronger than a parents like with your daughter. Knowing that I can try gauge what it is with some simple tests, or I can take a blood test and know immediately. It's up to you want to do Mrs. Midoriya." the doctor stated giving the mother time to think of what option she would want to go with.

After debating for a few seconds, Inko decided the blood test would be the better option. The results would be more accurate and quicker to do so. However Izuku wasn't looking forward getting a shot. The doctor then pulled out a syringe and prepped it to draw blood from the young boy.

As soon as Izuku saw the needle, his eyes went wide and started running towards the door. Inko managed to catch him before he could make it five feet because he was still light enough to use her quirk on him. "Now now Izuku, I know you don't like getting shots, but this is find out what your quirk is. Please wait and let the doctor draw some blood."

"Okay Izuku roll your sleeve up and give me your right arm." The freckled young boy did as the doctor told with tears in his eye not liking what was going to happen next. The doctor then stuck the needle into Izuku's arm and drew blood from him. " See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Izuku nodded while half crying. "Alright now It'll take about a week to get the results Mrs. Midoriya, we'll send them through the mail. Hope you two have a nice day." The doctor said as he waved the family off and waited for his next patient to be called in.

Inko held Izuku's hand as they entered the office lobby. Once there they ran into Inko's husband, Hisashi, and her six year old daughter Izumi. Hisashi is a man standing just shy of six foot tall, with messy black hair, and a toned build fitting of a pro hero. Izumi stood almost a whole head taller than her little brother, with hair the same shade of green as her mother, styled in two pigtails, and missing tooth.

Izumi ran and hugged her brother violently shaking him she asked "So what's your quirk Izuku? Did you find out? Come on tell us." She was still shaking him as she asked the questions, so Izuku could not respond to her.

The parents watched the interaction between the siblings with smiles on their faces. Hisashi laughed a bit before telling his daughter "If you want Izuku to answer your questions you might want to let him go." Izumi didn't know what her father was talking about until she looked and saw her brother dazed from all the shaking. She let him go and apologized. Izuku's only response was incoherent babbling.

"Well Izumi if you really want to know, we didn't find out what his quirk was today. All we found out was he had a quirk. Neither of us know what it is, so we decided to do a blood test. It'll take about a week until know for sure what his quirk is." Inko explained to her daughter and husband.

"I hope my quirk will be something cool like Kacchan's explosion. No matter the quirk I get I'll be a hero just like All Might." Izuku proudly claimed as he imitated All Might's iconic laughter. Hisahi however was a little upset that even though he was a pro hero he wasn't his son's hero.

One Week Later

Inko was in the kitchen cooking lunch for her kids while her husband was on the job who were playing in the living room. Inko watched happily as her daughter chased her son around the room trying make him wear a dress. She called out to them and told them lunch was ready. This caused both kids to stop what they were doing and sit at the table to eat lunch. Seeing as her kids were occupied for a bit, Inko stepped into the hallway to get the mail.

"Kids once you're done eating, come to the living room. Izuku's blood test results arrived and we'll go over them together."

Both kids nodded, finished eating and sat on the couch. Inko opened the envelope and read the letter out loud. "Okay Izuku your quirk is … Quirk Analysis." Izuku looked at his mother confused as to what his quirk did. " You're quirk lets you learn what another person's quirk is just by looking at them, not only that you also learn how the quirk is activated and any weaknesses they have."

"A quirk like that would make it pretty hard to be a hero, but I won't give up. I'll train with dad on how to use my quirk and how to fight." Izuku declared.

Izumi and Inko looked at Izuku admiring his determination. Izumi decided to follow her brothers determination and become a hero as well. She probably would become one regardless but seeing Izuku's refusal to give up it gave her the push she needed to truly go for it.

Three Weeks Later a Park in Tatooine

"Kacchan you're being mean? You're making her cry. You should never be mean to a girl." Izuku said while trying to protect a girl his age with brown hair, brown eyes, and pink cheeks. "If you aren't gonna stop, then I'll stop you myself."

"Do you really think can beat me with your worthless quirk Deku? You and I both know that I'm gonna be number one hero, and you'll never be a hero with such a weak quirk. Even the lowest ranked hero schools won't take someone who's basically quirkless." a boy the same age as Izuku with ash blond hair and red eyes named Katsuki Bakugo taunted while small explosions went off in his hands.

"It doesn't matter if your quirk is stronger than mine because right now you're acting like a villain not a hero. What kind of hero uses his quirk to hurt others? There's no way a bully like you could ever become a hero." Izuku shouted while the girl behind him stopped crying.

She stood up hiding behind Izuku hoping he would continue to protect her. At the same moment something inside Katsuki snapped, and he charged forward screaming. Before he could make contact, the girl screamed "STOP" as she touched him with all five fingers. Katsuki then started to float away before hearing release then he fell face first on the ground.

"Whatever Deku I'm going home." Katsuki said giving up his fight. On his way home he wondered _Was Deku right? Was I acting like a villain? Can I really be a hero?_

After he left Izuku turned to the girl he helped and asked "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine nothing hurts. Thanks for the help Deku." She replied.

"Deku?" he asked slightly saddened by the use of that name.

"Yeah that's your name isn't it? That's what he was calling you."

"My name is actually Izuku. Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know, but I like Deku. It sounds cute. I'm Ochaco by the way."

Izuku blushed when he heard her say that. "You can call me Deku if you want to. Wait your quirk is zero gravity? That's so cool it's a perfect quirk for a rescue hero like Thirteen. I was wondering why Kacchan started floating after you touched him." Ochaco looked stunned.

"How do you know that? I never told you what my quirk was."

"Oh! That's because my quirk lets me learn the quirks of others by looking at them. I have two notebooks with notes on pro heroes and a few of my friends. Wanna see them?" She nodded.

Izuku pulled out two notebooks labelled Hero Analysis for the Future with a picture of All Might drawn on each. He happily showed her his notebooks. They started talking about each other. Izuku learned she had just moved in town and would be going to the same school. As they were talking Izumi came over to the two.

"Hey Izuku. Mom told me to get you. Who's this? What happened while I was in the bathroom? I thought Kacchan was with you. Where'd he go?" Izumi asked her little brother. Ochaco looked at the older girl also wondering who she was. Both looked to Izuku hoping he would explain.

"Huh? Oh right! Ochaco this is my older sister, Izumi. Her quirk is pretty cool she can sense where people are without having to see them. And Izumi this my new friend Ochaco. I saw Kacchan picking on her, so I tried to stop him. That's why Kacchan left. She has one of the coolest quirks I've ever seen. She makes anything she touches weightless." Izuku explained to the two.

"Nice to meet you Ochaco, but Izuku and I have to go home. I hope I get see you again, Ochaco. Come on Izuku let's go. Mom's waiting for us, and Dad's going to be home today after a week." Izuku said goodbye to Ochaco. The two met up with their mother and went home.

And so begins the story of a young boy who would one day become the greatest hero in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **I'm back and this didn't take as long to complete as I thought, but I'll be honest this chapter and the next were originally supposed to be the same chapter however I reached what felt like a stopping point for the chapter and it wound up really long without it. also for those wonder about the m rating a claim to harem the m rating is more for me being unrestricted there will be no graphic sexual content and the harem aspect is more some girls like deku and date him at the same time who the girls are I've already decided and no changes no matter how many requests I get its not the focus anyway it just happens, and finally I must say did expect this to get so popular after only one chapter so thank you. I do wish I had figured out how to turn off follower and favorite** **notifications before receiving over 50**

* * *

Chapter 2: Several Life Changing Events

"Come on Izuku, you'll never be able to be a hero if you don't learn how to fight. We've been training for four years, but now that you're ten the really intense training starts now. Get back into your stance, and get ready for round two." Hisashi proclaimed to his son. Hisashi stood over his son wearing a white sleeveless shirt and green gym shorts. Izuku, dressed nearly identical to his father but with an All Might shirt, did as he was told and stood back up. Izumi and Inko stood outside the ring that the two boys were sparring in.

Inko was wearing a teal tracksuit because she was only doing simple aerobic workouts to hopefully work off the weight she had been putting on with stress eating. With her husband having a job as dangerous as he had, and both of her children wanting to follow in his footsteps, there was never a moment she did not worry about her family. Izumi however was doing the same training her brother was, but more advanced having started earlier.

Ochaco watched her best friend spar with his dad, and was dreading the fact that her turn was next. She. like many other kids her age, wanted to be a hero, but unlike most others she wanted to be one to take care of her financially struggling family. She watched Hisashi throw Izuku out of the ring. Izumi did some stretches preparing to spar with Izuku. As Ochaco prepared to enter the ring with Mr. Midoriya's his phone went off. Upon seeing the number he excused himself. Inko watched as her husband left a worried look on her face.

"It's time we finally located _him_." the voice on the phone told Hisashi before he even had a chance to say hello. "The mission will begin tomorrow. We'll meet up at your agency to avoid drawing any attention to ourselves."

"Alright let me tell my family goodbye and I'll meet you there. See you soon." after that, Hisashi hung up the phone. Hisashi returned to the main room of the Midoriya family dojo, and started talking to family. "Ok guys I just got a new mission so I'm going to be gone for awhile. You all know what's coming next so be prepared. Izumi I'm very proud of you. You've grown into a strong young lady, not only are you stronger than I was at your age but you've developed your own fighting style that takes full advantage of your quirk.

Izuku, you might not be as strong as your sister, but you've got a true heroic spirit that would impress All Might himself. I know someday you'll be the best hero in the world."

He sadly told his family. Hisashi usually did this before dangerous missions because he never wanted to leave anything unsaid to his family, but this time something felt off. "Inko never forget that I will always love you, and the years we've spent together have been the best of my life. I'll be honest, when I went to the U.A. hero course I never thought I'd meet and fall in love with a girl in the business course, but I'm glad I did.

"And finally Ochaco ever since that day at the park, you've become just as much part of my family as everyone else here." he leaned in and whispered into Ochaco's ear "Treat Izuku right, and don't let him step out of line." She promptly blushed at that because her feelings for Izuku were the cause of teasing from every member of the Midoriya family except Izuku himself. After his speech, Hisashi left the room preparing to leave for his agency, but Inko stopped him before he reached the door.

"Honey I know you always say goodbye like that because you might not come back, but why were you so serious this time?" Inko questioned her husband

"This is my most dangerous mission yet. I'm working with a very powerful hero on this mission, and I still don't know if I'll make it out. I'm not gonna promise I'll return when I'm uncertain myself. Now Inko I really must go. I love you no matter what happens that will never change. Remember that." Hisashi hugged his wife and left.

A Few Weeks Later

Inko ran into Izuku's classroom in a panic. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Mr. Toriyama, but there's something on t.v. that Izuku has to see. I already told Izumi's teacher about it. Can I use the t.v. and show the class the news?" Inko explained and asked barely able to form a coherent thought. Mr. Toriyama accepted and turned the classroom t.v. onto the local news.

Once the reporter was on screen she started to explain the urgent report. "Breaking news forty-third rank hero Mentalist was found dead in the aftermath of a battle alongside number one hero All Might. Reports indicate that the villain behind attack has been dealt with, and All Might is unharmed."

Izuku and the rest of his class watched the news report in horror as they saw that many of the student's favorite hero was found dead. None more so than Izuku, who was crying so hard a fountain was forming from his eyes. Ochaco, almost as sad him, tearfully went and hugged Izuku.

"What villain is strong enough to kill Deku's dad while fighting alongside All Might? I hope the reporter was right and that he was dealt with." Katsuki said. The rest of the class panicked thinking the same thing. Although they were curious what he meant because Izuku's dad was pretty low ranked as a hero. "Deku's dad was pretty low ranked not because of his strength; he just never cared about popularity or rank."

After the news report, Izuku and Ochaco were excused for the rest of the day. On the way out the door they ran into Izumi already in tears. The family and Ochaco left the school, not wanting to face the rest of the day.

Upon arriving home they saw someone standing at the door. To say the man looked unhealthy would be a massive understatement. The man stood just over seven foot tall wearing a baggy white tee shirt and green cargo pants. His blonde hair was wild, unkempt, and looked like a lion's mane. His blue eyes were sunken in, and they had a permanent shadow cast over them. What made him look unhealthy though, was his physique. His body was pure skin and bones with no muscle tone at all, and was currently standing with crutches.

"Excuse me, is this the Midoriya household? I'm looking for a woman named Inko." The man explained to the family.

"Yes this is our apartment, and I'm Inko Midoriya. Why are you looking for me? My husband just died, and I'm not exactly ready to deal with anyone yet."

"I saw your husband take on that monster with All Might. If he wasn't there I'd be dead right now." The whole family looked at this man in shock. An innocent civilian getting caught in the crossfire or being held hostage wasn't unheard of, but it was certainly a rarity. Especially with heroes like All Might on the case. "He took an attack that was meant for me. He made the ultimate sacrifice so that I could live. He died a true heroes' death, and I will be grateful for him always."

"Thank you for telling me that. It doesn't make it hurt any less, but it does give me some closure to know he died saving someone's life." The kids nodded in agreement, but still wondered who this mystery man himself was. Even Izuku was so distracted by the man that he never used his quirk on the man.

"I wanted to you and your family anyway I could, and with Hisashi gone it looks like you won't be able to support yourself. You were in charge of his agency weren't you Mrs. Midoriya?" she nodded. "Okay sadly the agency will probably shut down because he never had any sidekicks, but I'm willing to support your family financially as thanks."

"Oh I don't want to be a burden on you. We'll manage somehow. Both my kids want to follow my husbands footsteps, and be heroes themselves. I'm not gonna stop them from trying to achieve their dream even after this."

"It's no burden at all. Frankly I have more money than I'll ever need. Even with my upcoming hospital bills. Please just let me help you." It was clear this man would not take no for an answer, so Inko had no choice but to accept the man's offer.

"I'm sorry, I just realized I never introduced myself. My name is Toshinori Yagi. Oh and I have one more message from Hisashi, they were his last words. He said 'Izuku and Izumi, don't let my death stop you from being heroes.' Inko he wanted you to know that no matter what happens He will always love you. His last message was for a young lady named Uraraka, who I assume is this young lady with brown hair. He said don't deny your feelings and embrace them. Well it was nice talking to you all, but I've got a doctor's appointment." The mysterious man left, and the entire family stood at the door to the apartment wondering just who the man was.

A Few Days Later

"We are gathered here today honor the life of a great man that was sadly taken from us far too soon. Hisashi Midoriya, also known as Mentalist, loving husband, and father of two." A detective named, Naomasa Tsukauchi, was heading the funeral.

Every member of the family delivered their speech. Izuku and Izumi could barely contain tears as they talked about how much of a inspiration he was on their chose to be heroes. Izuku in particular claim that his father was all the proof he needed that you did not need a strong quirk to be a great hero. Mr. Yagi had the biggest grin on his face at that claim. Inko during her speech could barely form a coherent sentence as she delivered her speech, not even bothering to hold back tears like her children. Ochaco looked almost as sad as her best friend, but her speech talked about how Hisashi was like a second father to her, and how grateful for all the financial support he provided to her family.

After the family gave their speeches, several pro heroes delivered speeches each talking about how much of an honor it was to work with an amazing man. For some reason a young man named, Koichi Haimawari, delivered a speech talking about working with him as well. Toshinori was the last to talk at the funeral. His speech was by far the longest and by the end of it there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Hisashi was buried and people started to leave. Afterwards the only people left were the Midoriya family, Ochaco, and Mr. Yagi.

 _I wonder what Mr. Yagi's quirk is?_ Izuku thought then used his quirk on Yagi. _What the? One for All, what kind of quirk is that? He has access to an incredible amount of stockpiled power and can be passed from one generation to the next, and he's the eighth holder of the power. Wait this quirk ... is Mr. Yagi All Might? That can't be he's so much skinnier. All Might must've taken damage in that battle too. What kind of villain could kill Dad and do that to All Might? No matter what I can't tell anyone about this._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **Ok a month later I'm back with the longest chapter yet. I don't know if this will be the standard length from here on out please review on if you want them this long or longer they will not be shorter, but I'd like thank everyone for all the follows and favorites, but I'm a little disappointed by the lack of reviews most are compliments on the story and thank but I'm open to suggestions for the story and harsh** **criticism doesn't bother me in fact I'm all for it if I can improve tell me. The only thing I'm not open to is the girls in the harem which again is not that important to the overall story it just happens. for those wondering if Deku will still get one for all I won't say for certain right now but you might get your answer this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3 A New Friend

Izuku walked by Bakugo in the hallway, and the two stared at each other. Each waited for the other to make a move. The two have had numerous fights over the years and neither had significantly more victories than the other. All that was certain was Izuku had more wins when they fought without using quirks, and Bakugo had more wins if they fought using quirks. Bakugo, as usual, was the one to throw the first punch. Izuku blocked the punch then delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest. Another student passing by left to go get a teacher.

"Mr. Toriyama, Midoriya and Bakugo are fighting again." the student said after which Mr. Toriyama exhaled in exasperation.

"Of course they are. That's the third time this month alone. I swear those two might be the strongest at this school, but the amount of trouble they get into from fights is ridiculous. We don't even bother punishing them anymore because the rest of the students seem to enjoy it, and no matter how many times we do they still keep it up. I'm gonna stop them anyway. Who started it this time?"

"It was Bakugo, but they aren't using their quirks this time. I think after last time, they have some sort of agreement to never use their quirks at school when fighting."

"Well at least they won't damage school property this time. Go get Izuku's older sister Izumi if anyone can stop them it's her. She's a sixth grader if you didn't already know." The student left to get Izumi. Mr. Toriyama left to try and stop two fourth graders from fighting. After leaving he realized that he had not asked the student where to other two were, but he saw a crowd of students gathering in one place. He figured that was a good place to start. He approached the crowd found the two in the middle of their fight.

"You two! Why do I have break up a fight between you two every other week?" Unfortunately his claims fell on deaf ears, and the two continued fighting.

He looked to see Izuku performing complex kicks while Bakugo was fighting like a boxer, and was trying to keep his distance. Bakugo realized some time ago that out boxing wasn't the best counter to a kicking focused fighting style, but the style came natural to him and it suited his quirk. How two ten year olds learned such complicated fighting styles, was beyond Mr. Toriyama. While watching he saw Ochaco standing by watching the fight debating whether or not she could stop them. She then greeted Mr. Toriyama with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Toriyama. I don't think they'll stop anytime soon, and I'm not strong enough to stop them myself." Mr. Toriyama nodded. He knew full well she was right. Then out of nowhere a girl, with pink hair and yellow eyes with crosshairs on them, came up to the two.

"This is perfect. Either of those two would perfect test subjects for my babies, and their both destined to be great heroes. They'd be perfect for promoting my babies as well." The girl said. Both Ochaco and Mr. Toriyama looked at the strange girl and asked who she was. Before she could answer, Izumi came down the stairs with a look of frustration.

"HEY!" Izumi yelled at the two. They did not hear her and continued to fight. She lost her patience immediately and hit both Izuku and Bakugo on the head. The two got up and were about to retaliate, until they realized who knocked them down. Both knew that was a fight they couldn't win unless they worked together, and both would rather not. Both boys were brought into the principal's office afterwards to get chewed out by her.

"Look I know you two are only fourth graders and the strongest in your grade, but I can't keep bringing you in for a fight every two weeks. Look both of you have the skills to get into any hero school you want, especially if you keep up with the training you've already doing, but no hero schools will accept anyone with as many marks on your records as you're bound to get. Listen and listen well, this is the last time I'm letting you off with a warning because it ended rather quickly and nothing was damaged. The next time you two are caught however; both of will be punished. Now both of you get to class I don't want you late for your first class."

The two left. They were both surprised that they walked off with only a slap on the wrist. When they reached the classroom they looked at a each other. The looks alone determined that this fight was not over yet, and they would settle this later. They walked into The classroom and sat in their seats, which were on opposite sides of the room. The bell rang and Mr. Toriyama entered the class and began talking.

"First off, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo, your fight earlier attracted a lot of attention, but we this has got to stop boys. I don't care about your rivalry, whatever bad blood is between you two, or even if you two can't get along and continue to fight outside of school. Just stop fighting at school, and I know that Dr. Scarlet already told you this. Now onto the other important topic for today, we have a new student joining us. Come on in and introduce yourself young lady." After Mr. Toriyama finished his statement the same pink haired girl from earlier walked into the classroom.

"Hello everyone my name is Mei Hatsume. Unlike most of you guys, I'm not trying to be a hero. I'm going for support. I'm going to build equipment for all the popular heroes." The strange girl exclaimed to her new class.

Izuku looked at her with curiosity. He wondered what her quirk was, so he used his quirk on her. _Ok her quirk is Zoom. She can see in perfect clarity anywhere up to five kilometers away, and it's a mutant type quirk. That is not a powerful quirk by any means, but it certainly has its uses. I would like to try out the support equipment she makes. That might help compensate for my own weak quirk._ Izuku thought.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, and it was not until the end of the day that Mei stopped Izuku and Ochaco in the hall. She then got into Izuku's face. With their faces inches apart, she smiled like a madman. Ochaco blushed the whole time, and was feeling jealous of how close the other girl was to her best friend.

"Hey really strong person, I've got a great offer that'll benefit both of us. You get to help me test out and make sweet little babies together. In exchange you get top of the line support equipment made by a prodigy like myself, and my gear gets promoted by a future top rated hero. See it benefits us both." Mei declared to Izuku whose face was on fire both from the close proximity to a cute girl and the line "make babies together." Ochaco watched the exchange and pouted the whole time.

"You're really close. Why are you offering me this? Kacchan was in that fight as well. Why didn't you ask him about this. Ochaco also wants to be hero. Why not give her the same offer? Her and I have agreed to be a hero team." Izuku replied to the girl as she finally gave him some space. After hearing his statement she got into Ochaco's face and gave her the same offer.

"I already tried asking the angry loud guy and he said 'Fuck you, crazy bitch, real heroes don't need support equipment.' How 'bout it you want my support equipment you two?" Izuku and Ochaco looked at each other confused because the only thing they knew about this girl, is she has no regard for personal space. They nodded coming to the same decision.

"Alright, we'll take you on you offer Hatsume. We need more support equipment than Kacchan anyway." Izuku spoke for the two of them. After some quick handshakes the three went home.

Five Years Later

Izuku, Mei, and Ochaco were all in Mei's laboratory. Izuku was in the middle of the room with a strange device on his arm. Ochaco looked at her best friends worried. Over the years the three have become extremely close, and Izuku had somehow become Mei's test subject for all of her babies. Her newest baby, like many beforehand, exploded on Izuku's arm. The three coughed for few seconds until the smoke cleared. Izuku inspected his arm trying to survey the damage. Thankfully his arm is unharmed other than some minor burns and bruising.

"Okay grapple hook gauntlet test number five, ended in failure. The design still needs some tweaking, but remember that learning what not to do can be just as, if not more, important than learning what to do." Mei said not upset in the slightest that another one of her inventions exploded. Both Ochaco and Izuku looked at her confused. They wondered how so many of her inventions malfunction and she never gives up.

"I helped you design that and put it together. There weren't any electronic components to that. How in the world did that explode?" Izuku said. Mei only response was to shrug her shoulders and tell these things just happen. Izuku was shaking his head wondering how she got him to agree to be her test subject in the first place.

"Oh! I just remembered I've got surprise for you two. Meet at the Dagobah Municipal beach in about a hour I've got to go get set up. See you bye" Izuku said then quickly bolted from the room. The girls looked at each other confused.

"Mei now that Deku is gone I need to talk to you about something."

Dagobah Municipal Beach

"That's quite an interesting offer 'Chaco. Knowing 'Zuku though, I don't know if he'd agree to it. He is pretty shy and nervous about everything." Mei said while they were on the way the beach Izuku mentioned earlier.

"I don't think he'll say no. In fact I'm pretty sure there isn't a…" Ochaco's sentence was interrupted by reaching the beach and seeing Izuku without his shirt dragging a broken refrigerator across the beach. When she saw his chest and perfectly chiseled abs, her face went completely red, and her nose started bleeding. Mei was about to ask why Ochaco stopped talking until she turned head and saw Izuku. Her face immediately matched Ochaco although Mei didn't have a nosebleed.

"Oh great! You two made it. Why are you faces red, and Ochaco why is your nose bleeding? Are you sick?" He greeted his friends, but was confused when he saw their red faces.

"We're fine! Why aren't you wearing a shirt? We aren't complaining at all. We're just enjoying the show. That's actually why our faces are red. Now back to the main thing on our minds. Why did you want us to come to this junkyard anyway?" Mei spoke for the two of them because Ochaco was still a stuttering mess.

"Oh my bad didn't think you girls would freak out just from me not wearing a shirt. The reason I'm not wearing one is I got sweaty hauling this junk around, and it's very uncomfortable to wear a shirt while covered in sweat." Izuku said blushing slightly, but decided to further antagonize them by flexing.

This caused both girls to do the impossible and become a deeper shade of red. Ochaco was close to passing out from blood loss as well. Seeing this Izuku started to panic and put his shirt back on. Both Mei and Izuku ran to stop her nosebleed and help her recover. She soon woke up, and her nose stopped bleeding.

"Alright back on subject. There are three reasons why I asked you to come here. The first reason is the entrance exam for U.A. is in almost a year, I figured Ochaco and I could clean this place as training for the exam. Second I really wanted to give something back to community by cleaning this place because there was a time where being a hero meant doing something for others and not asking for anything in return. The last reason is I figured Mei could grab some spare parts for her inventions while we're at it." Both girls smiled. Ochaco because she truly admired his heroic spirit, and Mei was excited for the treasure trove of spare parts to make more babies.

Before Izuku could start explaining his plan for the cleanup, he saw someone he had not seen in years. A very tall blond man that was pure skin and bones. "Mr. Yagi what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the funeral. Thank you for the financial support you've provided for my family over the years. My mom would really like to thank you in person. Can you come over for dinner this weekend?" Yagi smiled at the young boy and shook his hand.

Izuku used his quirk on Mr. Yagi to make sure he did not make a mistake years ago. _Let's see … still One for All and now he has a three hour time limit on his quirk. His injury must be getting worse. Now that I think about it that's consistent with All Might over the last five years._ Izuku thought, but he did not realize he was mumbling the entire time. The girls ignored him because they have grown use to his muttering over the years and just tune him out.

Yagi on the other hand, heard everything, and was curious how he had learned about One for All. He did not hear the part about his time limit though. _If I'm being honest he'd probably learn about them anyway. Ever since that speech at the funeral, he's been in the back of my mind as a potential successor._ Yagi thought to himself but was sweating in a minor panic.

"I was honestly just passing through when I saw you, and I decided to get caught up. I heard you're reason for why you're cleaning this beach up, and I've got to say you have the heart of a true hero Young Midoriya." Yagi answered the young man's question before continuing.

"I also heard you and your friends are planning on going to U.A. if you want I create the perfect training regimen for you three to get ready for the entrance exam. I know I may not look like it but I'm an excellent trainer, and I can bring my truck here to haul the garbage to an actual dump. Also I would love to have dinner with your family this weekend." Yagi said to the three junior high students. Izuku was excited with the idea of being personally trained by All Might, but the girls, having no idea who Yagi truly was, were not.

"We would love to be trained by you Mr. Yagi, but only two of us will need training. Mei is planning on going to U.A. as well, but she's going for support course." Izuku said to the blond man, but the girls wondered why he would agree to be trained by such an unhealthy looking man. They figured he must know something they do not and cannot tell them.

"All right we'll start the training this weekend, so I can write up a training regimen for you two. I'll need to know your quirks for maximum effectiveness." the skinny man said to the children.

"Yes sir. My quirk is called Quirk Analysis. Anyone I look at I immediately learn, what their quirk is, how they activate it, and any limits and weaknesses of it. The quirk itself isn't all that strong, but I've trained to the point where I can somewhat predict my opponent's moves. I can also perfectly replicate their fighting style after repeat battles with little effort." Izuku explained.

 _That explains how he knows about One for All. He probably knows about my time limit and who I really am. No wonder he agreed to the training with no hesitation._ Yagi thought.

"My quirk is called Zero Gravity. Whenever I touch something with all five pads on my fingertips, I completely nullifying its gravitational pull. Not only is the object completely weightless, but I can also somewhat manipulate it. My current limit is three tons if I go over that, use it on too many objects, or make myself float, I'll get nauseous." Ochaco said to the man still doubting the man, but she trusted Izuku, so she'll go along with him for this training.

"That's an impressive quirk young lady. It will certainly make the cleanup faster and easier. While you aren't going for the hero course, I would still like to know what your quirk is, and you'll still be participating in the training. You never know when you'll be in a fight." Yagi said to the girls, and waited for Mei's response.

"My quirk is called zoom I can see in perfect detail up to five kilometers away, but why do I have to train? Any time spent training is time that could be better spent making babies." Yagi looked shocked at the junior high students. He was not expecting that to be what they do in their free time. Izuku and Ochaco both blushed knowing exactly what Yagi was thinking because of Mei's phrasing.

"That's not what she meant. She calls her inventions her babies." Izuku corrected Yagi's train of thought.

Our heroes intense training would soon begin the following week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm back and I will warn you some Ecchi Scenes happen in this chapter, but this the worst it gets. There will be NO lemon scenes at all in this story also I wanted this chapter and the next to be 1 chapter, but it wound up so long, and fair warning next chapter might pretty close to canon now onto the story**

* * *

Chapter 4: Izuku Gets Hands on Training

Izuku and Ochaco were just about done hauling trash to Yagi's truck for the night when their trainer spoke to them.

"Alright the training is progressing swimmingly. At this rate the beach should be clean about two months before the hero course entrance exam. The support course is a week before that, and just because you're going into support, young Hatsume, that doesn't mean you get to neglect your training."

Mei grumbled at Mr. Yagi's statement because she still did not get why she had to do the training as well, but she had to admit that Izuku was right about him being a great personal trainer. She even got numerous amounts of scrap metal and spare parts for her babies.

"Oh! Deku you never told us how dinner with Mr. Yagi was last week. Mei and I have been curious about that, but we never got the chance to ask you. Mind filling us in?" Ochaco said with a refrigerator floating above her head.

The past training sessions for Ochaco involved her training her quirk in addition to her body while Izuku and Mei were exclusively muscle training. Mei however, usually slacked off and started creating various gadgets with numerous amounts of garbage. Something Yagi didn't approve of, but quickly accepted it because she was going for support. She needed to practice in the field she was going for afterall.

"I didn't? Could've sworn I told you both. It went perfectly fine actually. Mr. Yagi and my mom got along really well, but sadly Izumi couldn't get permission to leave the dorms on such short notice." Izuku explained to his best friends.

Over the years he had developed feelings for both girls beyond that of just friendship. If you were to ask him which girl he would rather date, he would respond by blushing to the point his face was totally red, and turn into a stuttering mess while running away. Which he one likes more was something he thought about every day because he knew full well they both had feelings for him and he didn't want to break the other girl's heart. After pondering about the girls again, he started explaining to them the events of last weekend.

Flashback

Toshinori Yagi stood at the door of the Midoriya family apartment wearing a yellow suit that was at least three sizes to large for him. He nervously started to knock on the door. He then heard a woman's voice say "I'll be right there." A few seconds later the door opened and a woman, with green hair tied into a ponytail and had put on some weight since he last saw her, stood on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Yagi welcome to our apartment. Izuku has been waiting for you all week. Please come in. I was preparing the table for you. Izuku is in his room talking with his friend on the phone. I'll go get him. Take your coat off and make yourself comfortable. We will start eating as soon as Izuku comes out of his room."

"Thank you Inko, but please call me Toshinori. Mr. Yagi sounds too formal." Yagi said, and Inko nodded in agreement. Yagi then went to the living room and put his jacket on the coat rack.

Before sitting down, he started looking at the various pictures in the room. The first one his eyes were drawn to was a full family picture from what looked like six years ago. He cursed his inability to prevent such a tragedy from happening to an otherwise normal family. He then looked at a picture of Izuku, Izumi, and Inko together celebrating her acceptance into U.A. high.

 _So she got into U.A. she will be a great hero someday._ Yagi thought. He then saw one last picture of Izuku, Ochaco, and Mei together in a group hug. Izuku face was almost completely red do to the closeness with both girls. After looking at the last picture, Inko and Izuku walked into the living room.

"Toshinori we're ready to eat. Izuku has been really excited for this evening. First I would like thank you for all the financial support you've given us over the years. Thanks to you both my family and the Uraraka family have been able to live comfortably. It's was honestly too much for my family alone, so I started giving a portion to help the Uraraka family as well." Inko said to the blond man.

"I didn't realize I was giving you so much. When you make as much as I do you forget what a normal wage is. Who are the Uraraka family by the way? I haven't heard that name before." Yagi responded

"That's Ochaco's family name. Her and I have known each other for years so I call her by her first name." Izuku answered Yagi's question, and he nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry about the amount you've been giving us. If I was unemployed or heavily struggling it would've been the perfect amount. It was absolutely necessary for the first year, but I don't have a business degree from U.A. for nothing." Yagi was impressed by the woman's claim,

"No wonder you were able to run his agency single handedly." Yagi said with a hearty laugh that Inko thought sounded familiar.

"My husband may have went straight into hero work after high school, but I went to U.A.'s college with a business major. After my husband's agency went under, I spent a year helping the Hatsume Tech Company get off the ground. What do you do you do that earns you so much money anyway?" Inko clarified, and took note of Yagi's shocked expression.

"I'm the Secretary of All Might. I may not get paid as much as him, but just simply working for the number one hero, means a fairly large paycheck." Yagi answered her question with the cover story he came up with years ago. He then realized she mentioned founding a company. "Wait did you say you helped found the Hatsume Tech Company? That's one of the largest support equipment companies in Japan right now."

"Their daughter is one of Izuku's best friends, so naturally I wanted to help them out anyway I could." Inko said while putting the finishing touches on the meal she just prepared, and setting the table. "Dinner is ready. I hope you like katsudon. It's Izuku's favorite."

The rest of the evening went perfectly. Inko and Yagi could not stop talking to each other, and Izuku got embarrassed when she got out old photo albums then showed several baby pictures. After enjoying the evening, Yagi took his leave, but promised to get Izuku All Might's autograph as thank you for dinner.

Flashback End

"That sounds really nice Deku. Hey since tomorrow is a rest day, do you want to hang out? You know just you and I. It's been awhile since just the two of us hung out." Ochaco said while Mei distracted with the treasure trove of parts in the junk pile.

"Sorry Ochaco, but Izumi is coming home tomorrow and it's been awhile since we've seen each other. I'll probably be free next rest day though." Izuku was quick to take note of the look of disappointment on her face. "I think Mei is free though. It's not quite the same I realize, but you should probably try to get her out of the lab. I'm well aware it's what she loves to do, but I swear if we weren't in her life, she wouldn't take care of herself at all. Before training, how long was it between times she showered? The entire classroom smelled awful for a week."

"If I remember right, she spent three weeks without bathing, and it was also about a week since she ate. It wasn't until I grabbed her and forced her into the shower that she actually got clean, and we actually ended up showering together. I had keep pulling her back in because she would try to run out every few seconds. I'm pretty she would've ran back to the lab soaking wet and completely naked if I wasn't there. It sure was slippery though. We ended up falling on top of eachother a few times." Ochaco explained.

smirked when she saw Izuku's face light up like Christmas tree. _Just a little revenge for that shirtless flexing a few weeks ago. God that was so embarrassing. Seriously who nearly passes out from a nosebleed?_

" You know 'Zuku, we'd be willing to let you join us next time we shower together, but I have no idea when that'll be though. From what you've told me you and 'Chaco have taken baths together before." Mei teased. The two girls were both desperate for revenge, but Mei wanted to embarrass Ochaco as well for mentioning that story which they promised to never tell anyone.

"MEI! What are you talking about? We never agreed to anything like that in our discussion. Deku and I have bathed together, but we were only six years old at the time. Things are different now." Ochaco yelled at her friend knowing that Izuku, in his current state, could not understand anything she said right now. Mei then looked at Izuku, and he was somehow was in one of his muttering sprees and stuttering at the same time.

"What does age have to do with it. Whether you're five years old or fifteen years old, you're still naked with a boy." The girls continued to argue until Izuku recovered. At the same time Yagi sent them all home because the blond man was tired of hearing teenagers arguing for the past ten minutes. Even though had tuned them out awhile ago.

A Few Weeks Later

Izuku was on his way to school by himself because Mei and Ochaco do not like how early he gets up in the morning. He always hopes to see some hero battles on his way, and not be late. As he was on his way to school, a man with a rat face grew to a massive size in the middle of the street, and knocked down a powerline in the process. And like clockwork the pro hero Death Arms appeared and caught the telephone pole.

 _Death Arms has a basic strength enhancement quirk, and it gets activated by him slamming his fists together. He isn't a very popular hero, but he gets the job done._ Izuku mumbled while pulling out his notebook, and took notes on Death Arms because this is the first time he's seen the man in person.

Then another hero came to the scene. The hero's costume was inspired by a firefighter and his name was Backdraft. Backdraft then put a water fence up to keep the civilians back. _Backdraft's quirk is Hydrokinesis. He can summon water from the hose nozzles that are his hands, and he can manipulate the water as he likes. He's definitely a rescue hero, and his quirk is a step above the normal hero Manual because he can only control existing water._ Izuku's muttering to himself while taking notes attracted the attention of those around him while simultaneously causing them to move away from him.

Izuku stopped muttering once he realized everyone had backed away from him. Suddenly several girls screamed as the popular rookie hero Kamui Woods swung onto the scene. "That's Kamui Woods he just started recently, but he's making a huge name for himself. His quirk is called Arbor it let's him create and manipulate wood from his arms. Oh look he's about to use his special move." Izuku said before shouting simultaneously with Kamui "Preemptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison"

Before Kamui could launch the attack, a large blond woman in a skintight costume delivered a flying kick to the villain while shouting "Canyon Cannon."

Izuku was shocked at this because he had never seen this hero before, so he used his quirk on her. The new hero introduced herself as Mt. Lady, and flaunted her butt to all those watching. Several guys stood by pervertedly took pictures of her, and there was a three and a half foot tall kid that had purple balls for hair drooling while taking pictures. Kamui was disheartened by the fact that she got all the credit for the capture.

 _Okay her quirk is Gigantification. She can grow to nearly seventy feet tall greatly increasing her strength, but she can't control her size freely. She's either her normal size or her giant form, so her usage in crisis situations is pretty limited. Well she certainly has the attitude to be a popular pro hero, and with her sex appeal she'll certainly be popular among men._ Izuku muttered while taking notes in his Hero Analysis for the Future no. 15 notebook.

An older man with star shaped growths on his head over heard this. "Taking notes huh. Want to be hero too don't you? I know you'll make it someday." Izuku thanked the man and continued on his way to school.

On the way he saw girl, with green hair tied into a bow and a frog like appearance, walk across the street. He then noticed the oncoming car was out of control and wasn't going to stop for her in time, so he instinctively ran and pushed her out of the way. The driver stopped just after the crosswalk. He rolled his window down and apologized to the kids now laying on top of each other before driving off.

"Are you Okay? I saw that the car wouldn't stop in time, and I just couldn't let you get hurt or worse." Izuku said to the girl too distracted to realize the position they were in.

"I'm fine. Thank you, but can you let go of my boob now? You've been grabbing it ever since you tackled me." The frog girl replied, and Izuku realized where his hand was. He blushed and quickly removed his hand from her chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice where my hand was. Let's start over. My name is Izuku Midoriya. What's your name?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself to a girl before you feel her up?" After she said that Izuku blushed while waving his hands in front of him. " Relax I was only kidding. My name is Tsuyu Asui, and based on your actions earlier, I assume you're going for the hero course as well. I'm planning on going to U.A. high myself. What high school are you planning on going to?"

"I'm trying for U.A. as well, but I don't think my quirk is suited for the entrance exam like your quirk is. My friends and I have been training for the entrance exam for awhile now."

"How do you know what my quirk is, and what is your quirk?"

"Well first off you have a mutation type quirk, so it's pretty easy to guess." She shrugged at that knowing he was right "Second my quirk is called Quirk Analysis. I can look at someone and immediately know what their quirk is, and I also immediately know its type, how it's activated, and any weaknesses. By using my quirk on you, I learned that your quirk is called frog, and it lets you do anything a frog can.

"Something I have noticed is any animal based quirks are a few steps above most other quirks because any one of your abilities could easily be the one ability of someone else, but they also come with the most weaknesses. For example, you're cold blooded, so you can't move as fast in the cold and too much cold weather will put you in hibernation."

Asui stood there wide eyed because Izuku seemed to have forgotten she was there and start speaking everything on his mind. Impressed as she was, she decided to end his rant before both of them were late to their respective schools. They told each other goodbye, and went their separate ways promising to meet at the entrance leaving, Asui met up with her best friend, Habuko, and told her what happened.

"Wow that's quite the story Tsu, and it's really cool that you're both going to try for U.A. That's an incredible coincidence, but were you really that calm about him groping you? Most other girls would've freaked out in that situation. I know I would." The snake headed girl said to her best friend.

"I didn't mind because he didn't mean to do it. Not to mention he was pretty cute, and it actually kinda good. I have a feeling I wasn't the first girl he touched, but he didn't seem like a pervert."

"Whatever you say. Let's get to class."

Izuku walked his way to class and started taking notes on Asui's quirk, muttered the whole time. He then started muttering about her breast before he stopped himself, but not before he remembered the time he groped both Ochaco and Mei at the same time last weekend.

Flashback

Izuku, Ochaco, and Mei were sitting in Izuku's living room enjoying their rest day together.

"Man Mr. Yagi's training sure is intense. I know we're making progress and improving, but seriously can't he ease up a little bit." Ochaco complained to her best friends.

"Hey at least your quirk makes hauling that trash easier. Mei and I have to move it with just our own strength. Hell Mr. Yagi actually had to limit me after I tried to push myself even harder by sneaking in extra workouts. I'm surprised he caught on so quick." Izuku said shocking both girls. They wondered why anybody would want to make that workout more intense.

"He didn't notice. I told him because I was worried you'd push yourself too hard and get hurt 'Zuku. I'm still wondering why I have to train as well. I'm not trying to be a hero, but all the parts for my babies are nice." Mei said.

"Hey mei I've been meaning to ask but haven't found the time. Why do you call us 'Zuku and 'Chaco still?" Izuku said while Ochaco nodded wondering the same thing.

"Well I started calling you guys that because I'm not good with names, so I couldn't remember what they were at first. By the time I actually got your names down it just became a habit to call you guys that." Mei said causing the other two to go "Oh" after a few more hours of games and conversations, the three realized how late it was, and decided to go to sleep. Izuku went to his bed, and the girls decided to share Izumi's bed.

The next morning Izuku woke up, and both girls were in his bed on either side of him. _What are they doing in here? They must've snuck into my room in the middle of the night again. Why do even bother locking the door anymore? Ever since Mei made that lockpick, I might as well leave the door wide open, and what's this softness in my hands?_ Izuku thought as he looked down and saw that he grabbing both girls chests. _Oh god I must have grabbed them subconsciously. Why can't I let go? I'd like to get up and get dressed, but for some reason my hands refuse to let go._ Izuku's train of thought was interrupted by Ochaco talking in her sleep.

"Harder Deku." Izuku's face turned completely red, and accidentally did as she said to both of them. Afterwards Mei moaned, and that caused Izuku let go of both of them. He got up in a panic, grabbed his clothes, and awkwardly walked to the bathroom hunched over and took a very cold shower.

Flashback End

Izuku met up with Ochaco and Mei on the way to school before he remembered what happened last weekend and ran off. The girls laughed as he ran because they immediately figured out why. The two continued on their way to school together. They met up with Izuku in class after he calmed down and started talking to him. The teacher soon walked in and started class.

"Before we begin, we have some stuff to go over. Now as third years it's time to seriously start think about your futures. Now I could pass out career aptitude tests, but why bother? I know you're all planning to go into the hero course." He said while tossing the aptitude tests in the air. Every student, except for Izuku, Katsuki, Ochaco, and Mei, started using their quirks. "Yes you all have some very nice quirks, but no quirk usage at school."

"Hey teach. Don't lump in with the rest of these rejects. I'm the only one in this school that'll be a real hero. The rest of these idiots would be lucky to end up a sidekicks to some D-lister." Katsuki said. Afterwards the whole class yelled at him, for looking down on the rest of them.

"You're test scores are very impressive. Maybe you will get into U.A." the teacher said hoping to shut the rest of the class up. Everyone was shocked to hear he was trying for the best school in the country.

"That's right you extras. Nothing but the best for me. I aced the mock test, and when I'm the only one from this garbage middle school to get into U.A. they'll know I'm the best." Izuku and Ochaco kept their mouths shut while the rest of were talking about U.A.'s low acceptance rate.

"Oh yeah Midoriya wants to go to U.A. as well." The teacher said hoping to get Katsuki to stop gloating, but for some reason the rest of the class started laughing. Ochaco and Mei kept their voices down.

"Midoriya? His quirk is so weak though. He'll never be able to make it into U.A." One particularly rude student said.

"Hey Deku's quirk may be weak, but he's still league's ahead of the rest of you rejects. Think about this. Can any of you beat Deku in a fight?" Every student kept quiet because they knew he was right. "That's what I thought. Now Deku you better not fail that entrance exam. My rival should be at the top school as well. You and your girlfriends are the only ones I'll accept getting into U.A. Pink Hair I only accept because she's going for support."

The school day ended, and Katsuki challenged Izuku at the end of the day which he declined. This caused Katsuki to storm off in a huff cursing.

"Hey Deku." Ochaco said trying to get his attention. He looked at her, and nodded to confirm that he heard her. "Are you busy? There's something very important I need to talk to you about."

 **Yes I'm evil feel free to say how awful the cliffhanger is in a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**First I'd like to apologize for the previous upload if you got updated about it. I was not paying attention and accidentally uploaded an unedited version. now before we begin I would like to thank sremiehzla for reviewing this story I tuly appreciate the support though you didn't say much. If you haven't already please give their story Deku the Telekinetic Hero a read it is one of the best mha fics on this site. They also have a cancelled smut fic called active pheromones that is also a good read despite it being smut, but was sadly cancelled before it could take off. and another thing alot of you were pretty vocal about the cliffhanger let's just say it wont be the last. Also as I've decided to stop writing Mr. Yagi and simply calling him Yagi unless he's in hero form and I'll now refer to most characters by last names because that's what most characters are called canonically except for Ochaco and Mei. Now onto the story**

* * *

Chapter 5: Chance of a Lifetime

Previously …

" _Hey Deku." Ochaco said trying to get his attention. He looked at her, and nodded to confirm he heard her. "Are you busy? There's something very important I need to talk to you about."_

And Now…

"No. I'm not busy right now. What do you want to talk to me about?" Izuku said having a feeling he knew what this would be about.

"Well… how do I put this? Jeez this a lot harder than I thought it would be…" Ochaco said trying to sort her thoughts out and looking for the right way to say it.

"Ochaco wait." Izuku interrupted which shocked the girl. He took a deep breath before he continued. "I know what your trying to say. You're trying to tell me you like me, and I'll answer with this. I feel the same way, but I know Mei has feelings for me as well. I don't want to hurt either of you by dating one of you, and leaving the other heartbroken. I'm not entirely certain, but I think my feelings for Mei are the same as they are for you." Ochaco was shocked to hear that not only did he know they had feelings for him, but also he returned their feelings. She had always thought of him as the smart but naive type.

"That makes things a lot easier. Yes I was going to confess, but I also was going to offer a suggestion that avoided breaking one of our hearts." Izuku looked at her confused and wondered where she was going with this. "As you said both Mei and I like you alot, so a few weeks ago, the day we started our training actually, her and I decided that we would share you."

"Huh." That was all Izuku could say at the moment. His mind was completely blank because his best friend just said that he could have two girlfriends and neither would be mad. Izuku was still processing this when his mind went blank, and he ran off muttering something incoherent that only vaguely resemble words.

"Guess that was too much for him to process, but now he knows our plan and he'll think about it. Oh shoot I didn't get to mention the condition Mei and I agreed to. Oh well. I'll let him sort out his thoughts, and give him space."

Izuku was running through the streets not paying attention to where he was going. He did not stop until he ran into a familiar frog girl and landed on top of her. "Asui! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, but it's nice to see you again. Actually, maybe you can help me with a personal problem."

"I'll see if I can help, but can you let me go? This is the second time we've met, and you've tackled me to ground and grabbed my chest both times." Izuku quickly realized the position they were in and where his hand was. He let go, stood up, and dusted himself off. He looked to see her doing the same thing before he said "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I know you you don't mean to do it. Now onto your personal issue. Can I ask why you're asking somebody you just met earlier today though?"

"Well it would help to have the opinion of a girl in this situation." Izuku clarified which caused the girl to nod in understanding, and she waited for him to continue. "So to start one of my best friends confessed her feelings to me, and I said I feel the same about her. I've known about her feelings for awhile now, and I've never dealt with something like this before."

"If you both like each other and have confessed then I don't see the issue. Just date the girl if your feelings are mutual." Asui said while pressing her index finger to her chin. A habit Izuku thought was really cute.

"Well… that's not the whole story." Asui nodded while urging him to continue. "The issue comes from my other best friend, who also has feelings for me, and I don't want to hurt her by going out with someone else. It's not like I don't feel the same way about her as I do my other friend. I do. I Hold them in equal regards. I just don't like the idea of making one of them happy if it means hurting the other." Izuku had to stop himself before he started rambling.

"I can certainly see the issue now, but in my opinion you're hurting them more by not dating either one." Izuku looked confused hoping she would explain. She continued "Think about it in another way. If you don't date either one then neither will be happy. Yeah, there's no way to make it so no one ends up broken hearted in this saturation. You might as well follow your heart and date the one you feel stronger about and hope the other one will get over it eventually and move on."

"While that does seem like the most rational step, I'm not certain which one I feel stronger about. I'm inclined to say Ochaco because I've known her longer, but Mei and I have grown incredibly close over the years. The fact that many of her inventions have literally exploded on me, and I still stick with her, must say something about our relationship." Asui was confused by what he meant by that because he never once mentioned the girls names or anything about them.

After explaining his friends to her, he decided to bring up the big issue. "So there actually is way neither gets broken hearted, and I'll say this was their idea not mine. Ochaco offered to 'share me' as she put it. I'd be dating both girls at the same time, and it was their idea I reiterate."

Asui's eyes were on the verge of popping out of her head. The poor girl never thought it would come to this. She secretly hoped there was room for one more girl, but she kept that thought to herself.

"Okay now I see the issue. You spent years trying to decide which girl you liked more, and when presented the opportunity to circumvent that, you got embarrassed and ran off without giving a full answer."

"That's the general idea yes. Even though I like both of them, I'm not sure if can handle two girlfriends at once. There's also the fact that if word ever got out about it then every guy I run into will instantly hate me. They've also sneaked into my room at night numerous times, so the relationship might get physical pretty fast."

"Wait if they sneak into your room at night, why don't you lock your bedroom door?" Asui asked because she was still unsure on how to take in the whole situation.

"I normally do, but Mei created a lockpick that unlocks any door."

"Why would she create that? I can't think of any reason why a teenage girl would need that."

"She had trouble remembering her locker combination, so she thought the best approach would be to create a universal lock pick rather than writing it down. As smart as Mei is she usually has trouble remembering small stuff like that. Basically if it doesn't have anything to with her inventions, she doesn't pay any attention to it, and it took her awhile just remember our names."

"I guess that makes sense. Now getting back onto the topic of you getting two girlfriends, if they're okay with it I honestly don't see what the problem is. You mentioned other guys being jealous. That's inevitable even if you don't date them because most guys would realize they like you anyway. Just put up with the occasional jealous guy and date the girls especially if was their idea."

"I guess that makes sense, but I'm still not sure if I can handle it myself. I'll give it a chance though. Thanks Asui. Talking to you really helped me out. I'm gonna call them right now and ask them to meet up. Hope to see you at the entrance exam." Izuku said while running off, and left the poor girl with a lot think about.

Elsewhere

A man made entirely out sludge ran across the sidewalk with a large amount of stolen money. He gloated about how stealing was way too easy. Two civilians were chatting wondering where the heroes are, and one said "There's nothing that can be done about this." Yagi walked out of the convenience store and his muscles expanded giving him an iconic look anyone can recognize.

"Yes there is because I am Here." All Might declared to the public surrounding him who all were excited to see the number one hero in action. Some did wonder where he came from though. The sludge villain looked behind him to see what hero was chasing, and he was terrified to see the symbol of peace hot on his tail.

Back with Izuku

"All right I'll meet with you and Mei for dinner, and we can continue our discussion then. All right see you. Bye." Izuku said to Ochaco before hanging up his cell phone.

He continued on his way home passing through a tunnel on the way. Izuku stopped in his tracks because he started to get a bad feeling. He turned around and saw a man, made out of sludge, climb out of the sewer. The sludge villain looked at Izuku with a deranged smile on his face. The young man braced himself for the villain's attack.

"Perfect skin suit to hide in. Just stop resisting kid. This will a lot easier if you just give up. No matter what your quirk is you won't be able to hurt me my body is fluid." The villain said as he attacked Izuku. Anticipating the attack, Izuku dodged, but unfortunately the villain was not giving him a chance to catch his breath or use his quirk. "Stop dodging this is no win scenario for you. GIVE UP! You've wasted so much time that damn hero will catch up soon."

 _That explains his desperation. There's a hero chasing after him, and they must be pretty powerful to cause this guy to panic. He's not giving me a chance to fight back or focus on my quirk. Come on. No quirk is invincible. He has to have a weakness. I just have to keep him occupied until the hero chasing him arrives._ Izuku thought while trying to avoid the sludge villain's attacks.

Izuku's incredible physical conditioning and mastery of hand to hand combat allowed him to remain untouched by the sludge villain. The villain's frustration grew, and his attacks became even more rapid and erratic than before. Despite the increase in frequency of attacks, Izuku was still able to keep dodging because the sludge villain was a complete amateur in terms of combat. Izuku, without even using his quirk, figured out the villain's weakness then promptly delivered an axe kick straight to the villain's eyeball.

"You brat! I'll get you for that. No way in hell am I losing to you. I don't care if that asshole catches me anymore. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The villain said losing all patience and flew into a blind rage. He started viciously attacking Izuku desperate to get a single hit in. Thankfully this was exactly what Izuku was hoping for.

 _Fool. The last thing you ever want to do in a fight is lose your composure. You'll create so many openings from dropping your guard._ Izuku thought. Izuku then performed a handstand while performing full splits then spun rapidly in place. Using this technique he delivered several kicks to the villain's eyes. _Didn't think that I could pull that move off, but it seemed to have worked._

"I can't believe this brat has held me back for this long without even using his quirk." Before the villain could finish his assault, the manhole cover launched upwards, and All Might stepped out of the sewer. How he was completely clean and how he fit through the manhole are questions that will forever remain a mystery.

"Have no fear; you are safe because I AM HERE!" All Might declared while stomping the ground.

 _Of all the people to run into while chasing this guy, Why did it have to be Young Midoriya? This kid better not turn some kind of trouble magnet._ All Might thought.

Izuku backed away from the villain knowing full well All Might would take care of this villain. All Might then threw a straight punch into the air "Texas Smash" the wind pressure from the force of the attack caused the sludge villain to come apart. All Might very quickly grabbed the scattered parts of the villain, and put him in a soda bottle which he slipped into the pocket of his cargo pants.

Izuku used his quirk on All Might out of curiosity. _His quirk is One for All, and he's almost out of time. Well that confirms that theory. Too bad I didn't bring the notebook on One for All with me._ "Hey All Might, will you sign my notebook? You're my favorite hero All Might, but I have a few questions for you."

All Might was not paying attention to Izuku's fanboying because he would rather not have another person know his secret. Even though All Might was certain that Izuku already knew.

"I'd be happy to sign your notebook young man." The muscular man then signed Izuku's notebook because he remembered that he promised to get Izuku his signature, and he figured this would be better than just handing it to him in his true form.

"You did an excellent job holding back that villain. That was impressive young man. Not that many people can remain calm in the face of a truly dangerous villain like that. You got the right heart and skills to be a great hero someday. Now if you'll excuse me, pro heroes are always fighting time as well as villains, so goodbye kid. I hope to meet you again under better circumstances. Thank you for your continued support." All might said as he jumped away.

All Might felt a little heavier suddenly. _There's no way he did what I think he did. I better not look back, and see him holding onto my leg._ Sadly All Might learned that his hope was misplaced.

"Didn't think you'd be that desperate to talk to me kid. Alright I'll answer your questions. Just keep your eyes and mouth shut until we land." After saying that Izuku did as he was told, and All Might landed on a nearby roof while a drop of blood leaked from his mouth.

After landing Izuku took a few moments to steady himself because he was not use to moving at such a high speed. "You can go ahead and return to your true form All Might. There's no need to strain yourself I know your already out time." Izuku said as All Might's body deflated and his true form took its place.

"So you already knew. I guess I didn't need make such a hasty retreat after all. You've probably known for quite some time, but I'll remind you to keep this a secret anyway especially One for All. There are several people who know about this weak form, but the amount of people who know of the true nature of one for all are limited to a small number of people. Now then what is it you wanted to ask me young Midoriya? I hope it isn't whether or not you have what it takes to be a hero because you and I both know the answer to that question. I'm most certain after that fight that you can be more than just another hero. You're on the way to being the number one hero."

"Thank you. That really means a lot coming from you. Don't worry I've long since gotten over that little complex of my quirk being weak. I realized a while ago that a quirk is only as powerful as the person using it, so if I doubt my own power then I'll never be a true hero." Yagi gave a genuine smile admiring the young man's heroic spirit and determination.

Izuku took a deep breath before continueing. "I have to know. How did my dad die, and how did you get so badly injured? My dad may not have been the most popular hero, but he was definitely powerful. What kind of villain could kill him and nearly kill you at the same time?"

Mr. Yagi started his answer by lifting his shirt to show a massive scar on his left abdomen. The scar itself was purple from constant bruising and resembled a spider web. "This is from the same fight that killed your father five years ago. Half my respiratory organs were destroyed and lost my whole stomach. Thanks to this injury, I can only do hero work for about three hours at any time. I require about five hours of rest in between, and even then that's pushing it. Most of the time I'm only active for three hours a day."

"That explains the injury, but who is powerful enough to do that to you and kill my dad."

"You know about one for all young Midoriya. The villain we fought was the villain who created that quirk. I'll spare you that entire backstory for now because all you really need to know is he was a villain that been around since the first generation of quirks, and he had the ability to steal the quirks of others."

"Steal quirks? How is that possible, and if he was around during the first generation of quirks how was he still alive today?" Mr. Yagi was about to answer when he was interrupted by Izuku's muttering. Mr. Yagi decided to stop the young man before he was too far gone in his own world to be recovered.

"As unlikely as it sounds that's the reality of the situation. Don't worry i'm sure you'll learn the full story of this villain someday." Mr. Yagi paused for a few seconds before continuing the story, and Izuku was confused by what he meant by that last line. "Even my own power struggled against a man with at least twenty quirks. Your father and I were fighting him off for what felt like hours. We were nearing the end of our fight, and he had already dealt the blow that put the hole in my stomach. Before he had a chance to finish me off your father stepped in and took the hit. After losing a good friend, I flew into a blind rage and delivered one final blow to this dangerous villain."

"My dad died a true hero's death. I couldn't be prouder of him. Thank you it really gives me closure to know how my dad died. Now that I think about it, did my parents know about One for All as well?"

"Your father did, but you mother did not. Your father was one of my best friends before his death despite us not going to U.A. at the same time. There was no hero I would rather work with than him. I actually didn't meet your mother until after Hisashi died. She is a very kind woman, and I can see why your father fell in love with her."

Izuku was off put by the fact that the number one hero in the world just said about his mother. "Alright I think we've been here long enough. I should really get home, and you need drop that villain off a the police office. Wait! All Might your pockets are empty. I must have knocked the bottle out of your pocket when I grabbed you." Izuku said while pointing at Yagi's pockets.

Mr. Yagi checked both of his pockets in a panic, and he was horrified to learn that Izuku's equally panicked claim was correct. "Don't blame yourself for this young Midoriya. I probably would have dropped it anyway because I was distracted by my time limit. There's also the fact that he's still trapped in that bottle. All we have to do is find it. No way he can do any real damage from inside that bottle." Izuku was about sigh in relief when an explosion went off in the distance, and both had a bad feeling about the situation.

A Few Minutes Earlier

Bakugo walked down an alleyway with two guys who claimed to be his best friends, but Bakugo could not even bother to remember their names. Bakugo then exploded the soda can he just finished out of frustration. The two guys wondered why he was so upset about what happened.

"That damn nerd has been training nonstop for the entrance exam. I don't care about that. I would honestly be more shocked if Deku didn't train for the exam, and that would truly upset me. My rival should never give up his claim to the top. What upsets me is, we have not fought once since he started that new training regimen. I haven't gotten to see the results first-hand. Then the little bastard turns down my challenge, and immediately afterwards Round Face told him about the obvious crush she has on him." Bakugo said with each word getting louder.

Fingers, as Bakugo called him, sighed while shrugging his shoulders. "Look dude I know you and Midoriya are rivals, but that doesn't mean you two have to fight every day. Hell I remember back in fourth grade you guys fought so much the teachers stopped bothering to break it up. Another thing we all knew he was gonna end up with one of those two eventually. Why does that upset you? You know full well a girl like Uraraka would never go for you. Wait do you like Uraraka?"

"Like hell I would like her. Anybody who seriously thinks that is an idiot. What upsets me is not that, but the fact that she offered to give Deku two fucking girlfriends at the same damn time." Bakugo said while explosions went off in his hands. He then kicked a discarded soda bottle at a wall breaking it. "How the hell does that damn nerd get two girlfriends before I get one."

"Maybe girls don't like your anger and superiority complex." Fingers said under his breath completely oblivious to the pile of sludge slowly growing behind them. Unfortunately for Fingers, Bakugo heard what he said.

"What did you say to me asshole?" Bakugo said while lighting off more explosions as he started to attack Fingers. Who then extended his finger to warn Bakugo to look behind him.

"Perfect I like a skin suit some fire power behind it." The sludge villain claimed as he engulfed Bakugo in sludge. The villain then plugged up Bakugo's nose and mouth trying to force his way down the blonde's throat and take control of his body. Bakugo tried to escape by launching as many explosions as he could, but the villain was unaffected. The villain soon managed to take minor control of the young man's body and started to light the entire alleyway on fire.

Current Time

Izuku and Mr. Yagi arrived at the scene of the crime, and both were horrified to see the events unfold in front of them. Several heroes had arrived to help, but nobody was able to do anything. Death Arms' strength could not hurt the villain because of his fluid body, and Death Arms was not powerful enough to send blasts of wind pressure from his punches like All Might.

Backdraft was probably the only hero on site that was actually suited for this situation, but he was busy preventing the fire from spreading. The constant fires prevented Kamui Woods from doing anything besides getting civilians out danger. Mt. Lady couldn't even reach the scene because the streets were too narrow, and there was a hero whose costume resembled a chicken in goggles that just stood by a watched.

"Damnit none of us have the right quirk to stop this guy, and that kid's quirk is causing fires left and right. We'll just have to do damage control until someone with a more suitable quirk shows up." Death Arms shouted.

"Don't step any closer or I'll snap his neck. I love this quirk kid. By possessing you I'll be able to take down All Might and that other brat with no effort." The heroes all hesitated at villain's declaration.

Some of the heroes were familiar with hostage situations, and they knew the worst thing to do in said situation, was to provoke the criminal. One false move and the hostage could end up dead. Bakugo regained control for few brief moments and fired off a massive explosion. This did nothing as the villain was mostly unharmed, and started suffocating the boy again.

Izuku watched in horror as all the heroes did nothing because they were completely out matched. Yagi stood on the sidelines grabbing a light pole with one hand and clutching his side with the other. Both blaming themselves for what happened. When Izuku saw Bakugo's face, he ran past all the heroes and civilians straight into the fray with the intention of saving his rival. Every hero watching were shocked at the young man's action except for All Might who simply had a smile on his face.

"What are you doing you idiot you're going to get yourself killed." Death Arms shouted to Izuku to try and stop him. His call fell on deaf ears as Izuku kept charging forward. On the way Izuku used his quirk on the villain to try and find another weakness, but the only one he found was the one he already knew about. Like before, Izuku dodged the villain's attack and delivered a kick straight to his eye.

The villain was dazed momentarily and loosened his grip on Bakugo. It was just long enough for him to breathe. Not at all surprised by his rival's actions he asked "Alright Deku so you found this guy's weakness. What's the plan to beat him, but first I've got to ask why do you rush in to help me?"

"Whether I'm a licenced hero or not, I cannot sit back and ignore those in need. Being a hero is more than just fighting villains or trying to be the most popular. The true essence of a hero is to help those that are in danger regardless of how much danger you put yourself in." Every hero watching gained a newfound respect for the young man after his speech while Yagi smiled to himself and nodded. Izuku then got into his fighting stance and prepared to attack the villain.

"That was a nice speech kid, but I'm done with you. Now I'm gonna use your friend's quirk to kill you, and afterwards I'll use it to take out All Might." The villain yelled while swiping at Izuku, and he soon returned to suffocating Bakugo.

"Kacchan in ten seconds create the largest explosion you can make without damaging the buildings around here. I've got a plan to get you out, but I'll need you to cooperate with me for once." Bakugo smirked in response to Izuku's plan because he knew exactly where he was going with this.

Izuku rushed towards the slime villain and delivered his strongest kick to his eye. The roundhouse kick dazed the villain so badly that his grip on Bakugo loosened more than it had at any point prior. The second the villain's grip weakened, Izuku wrapped his arm around Bakugo's chest and started running. At the same time Bakugo let off a massive explosion. The combined force of Izuku's sprint and Bakugo's explosion allowed the two break free of the villains grip.

Every hero and civilian stood shocked and unable to move because of what they just saw. News reporters covering the scene live were speechless, but the cameras kept rolling. Yagi started to push past his limits and transformed into his hero form. Both Izuku and Bakugo stood up and got into their fighting stances. The villain's rage reached its peak at that moment and rushed at the two boys, but his attack was stopped by the sudden appearance of All Might.

All Might stood in between the boys and the sludge villain making sure the villain never got past him. Izuku was quick to notice that All Might was clearly struggling to maintain his hero form. His whole body was trembling and blood was spraying out of his mouth at an alarming rate. Luckily he positioned himself so the cameras could not see the blood coming from his mouth.

"Young Midoriya, earlier I told you that you had what it takes to be the future number one hero, and your actions told me that I was right to believe that. Now it's time to clean up my mess. Detroit Smash!" All Might then delivered a downward punch. The resulting wind pressure blew the villain apart and created a tornado.

Not long after, it started to rain. Every hero and civilian watching was shocked at the power of the number one hero. He was so strong that he changed the weather with one punch. The Heroes then gathered the scattered pieces of the sludge villain and delivered him to the police.

All Might was interviewed by news reporters, and Izuku was getting chewed out by the heroes for his reckless actions while Bakugo was praised for his bravery. After Izuku gave his statement to the police, he left to head home, but after he was gone the heroes were talking with each other.

"That kid may have been completely reckless back there, but he is on his way to being a great hero." Death Arms said to Kamui Woods out of earshot of the reporters.

"I know we had to scold him for his actions back there, but I hate to admit he was the most heroic of all of us. I would honestly like to have him as a sidekick while he's training." Every hero that heard Kamui Woods' statement nodded in agreement, but All Might nodded for a different reason.

On his way home Izuku was stopped by Bakugo shouting at him. "Deku! First I'd like to say thanks. I honestly don't know if I'd be alive right now if you hadn't stepped in, but don't you dare think that you're stronger than me because of this. That bastard only caught me because I had my back turned."

"I'll still count this as victory though. Before he caught you, he tried capture me as well, and he never even touched me." Izuku said with a smirk on his face.

"tch. Whatever." was Bakugo's response. He flipped Izuku off as left.

Soon after All Might appeared in front of Izuku.

"All Might what are you doing here? I thought you were being interviewed, and I really have to get home quick. I have to talk to Mei and Ochaco about something important, and my mom is probably worried sick." Izuku said, and he took so long speaking that All Might's transformation ended.

"I understand if you're in a hurry, but there's something I need to tell you about as well." Izuku nodded wondering where he was going with this. Yagi continued "Young Midoriya, you already know about One for All, so you must know that at some point or another I have to give this power to a successor. I've decided that the one who will inherit this legendary power is you."

"Wait you're giving me One for All? Don't you think there are other people more worthy than me? Like a student at U.A. or a sidekick that shows great promise. You know somebody with more experience and a stronger quirk. Are you just doing this because I already know about one for all and you won't have to tell another person?" Izuku said not believing a word Yagi said or that he was worthy.

"Young Midoriya you've exceeded my expectations time and time again, and truth be told I have had you as a potential successor since your father's funeral. I don't care if you think you're quirk is weak or if you know about one for all already. That last part just saves an explanation. Truth be told I would have given you my quirk even if you were quirkless." Yagi explained stunning the boy and bringing tears of joy to his eyes.

"Why me though? Why not somebody stronger?"

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, or if you want to be the number one hero. What caused me to choose you as my successor is your strength of heart and heroic spirit. The way you fended off a villain that caused several pros to struggle proved to me you've the strength to wield one for all already. You instinctively running into that fight and the speech you gave cemented to me that you above anyone else deserve this power. So what do you say kid? Will you be the one to inherit One for All and be the next symbol of peace?"

Izuku nodded making up his mind, but before he could answer, his phone started to ring. His face went pale the second he saw who was calling him.

* * *

 **Note: A couple of you might think it's inconsistent to have Izuku both be confident in his own strength and not at the same time. I'll explain Izuku does have some Doubt about his quirk in the back of his mind not much but some, and he doesn't doubt he can be a hero at all. He doubts whether or not he's worthy of one for all. This self doubt will play a bigger role in the story later, and no Izuku will not crash into and grope Asui every time they're in the scene together it will stop I promise. also I was kinda upset the last chapter ended up at 3999 words. Like come on one more word.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay so this took longer to come out than I thought it would, but I had the hardest time trying to write this chapter. I feel like I say this every chapter, but I wanted this chapter a bit longer. For those that don't know I cleaned up the earlier chapters and fixed the typos and grammar issues for the most part, and if I missed any in either the previous chapters or this one please tell me. I promise the next chapter will finally be the entrance exam, or at least the beginning of it with my writing you never know how long it could take.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Girl's Agreement

Ochaco and Mei arrived at the Midoriya apartment at the same time and rang the doorbell. Inko answered the door and let them in.

"Hi you two. It's always a pleasure to have you girls over, but Izuku isn't home yet. You are welcome stay here until he gets here though. Make yourselves at home I was just about to get started on dinner. You are welcome to stay for dinner as well." Inko said gesturing them to sit down.

"Thanks Inko. Deku actually invited us over to talk about something important, but we know he won't be home for a bit. He said he was on his way when I talked to him, and knowing him, he'll probably be caught up watching some hero fight." Ochaco said sitting on the couch in the living room, and Mei sat in the chair opposite her.

"If I may ask, what was this important thing you all were going to about?" Inko asked the the girls while getting spices out.

"We were going to discuss whether he would date both of us or just one." Mei answered as blunt as possible. Ochaco face paled because she was hoping to keep it secret from Inko for a bit.

"Mei! Why would you tell her right away? While I was sure we were going to tell her at some point, I'd rather have kept it secret for a bit." Ochaco said in a panic not noticing the chuckles of amusement from Inko.

"Why bother keeping it a secret if we were gonna tell her anyway? Besides this way we won't have to try to hide it at all." Mei answered, and Ochaco admitted Mei had a point.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I had a feeling it might come to this because I know how much Izuku cares about you two. If you give him a way to avoid breaking one of your hearts he'll take it. I always overhear him muttering to himself about you girls. Another thing, don't even bother trying to keep a secret from parents. We always know what our children are up to even when you don't tell us anything. We just let you get away with it."

Both girls were shocked to learn that Inko was alright with their plan and she already knew about it. Ochaco took a huge sigh of relief learning she won't have to hide her relationship from Inko. She had no idea how to tell her parents about it though, and Mei was having similar thoughts.

Inko decided to tease the girls a bit. "So does that mean you two will be dating each other as well, or just sharing Izuku?"

"Huh." said both girls blushed because neither one of them had thought of that. They were just about to talk with each other about that when Inko's phone started ringing.

"Mom! Turn on the t.v. there's something on the news you have to see, and I've got to call Ochaco and Mei as well." Izumi said before Inko even had a chance to say hello. Inko panicked because she said almost those exact same words five years ago when her husband died. She rushed past her son's best friends to turn the t.v. on.

"Don't worry about calling those two. They're here waiting for Izuku to get home, but now you've got me worried. What is on the news that I have to see anyway?"

"A villain attack. The villain took Bakugo hostage, and the heroes can't stop him. I already called Mitsuki." Izumi said right before hanging up her phone.

The three sat in the living room to watch the news. There was a reporter covering the scene live. Inko and Ochaco were shocked to see Bakugo trapped by the villain and that the heroes at the scene were unable to do anything. Mei on the other hand, noticed a certain skinny man off in the corner.

"Look over to the side." Inko and Ochaco wondered what Mei was talking about. She then explained. "Mr. Yagi is standing to the side. Why is he there? He looks hurt too because he's grabbing his side."

Both Inko and Ochaco confirmed that Yagi was standing to the side, but Ochaco noticed someone else she knew watching from the sidelines. "Look Deku is there as well. That explains why he's late. I'm not surprised he's watching a villain attack." Ochaco said while Inko's eyes went wide. Being the overprotective mother she was, she started fearing the worst.

All three kept watching the scene unfold. While the heroes were hesitating, Izuku ran past them to confront the villain head-on. Inko nearly had a heart attack from watching her son rush into the fight. Ochaco wanted to help Inko, but was distracted by the live coverage.

Everyone watched Izuku challenge the slime villain to a fight. After kicking the villain in the eye, Bakugo was momentarily freed. He said something to Izuku that could not be picked up by the cameras entirely. Izuku delivered a speech to the villain the cameras picked up completely. Despite how much the three were worried about Izuku, they were very impressed by his speech.

"That's sure to inspire some future heroes, but I'm surprised they kept filming when Deku jumped in though. I figured they would want to avoid people trying to do the same thing." Ochaco said calming down because Izuku had already figured out the villain's weakness.

She had faith that either her best friend could easily win the fight or the heroes standing by would save him. Mei on the other hand, had the biggest smile on her face because the amount of publicity her support equipment will get once Izuku goes pro.

The three continued to watch the news broadcast. Their eyes never once left the screen except for Inko who had to cover her eyes whenever the villain attacked Izuku. They watched as Izuku grabbed a hold of Bakugo and a large explosion went off. After Bakugo was freed, the two stood up and got into their fighting stances.

"All right now it's a two on one fight. No way that freak can handle both of them at the same time." Ochaco said while throwing her fist into the air.

"That's if they can actually work together. Knowing those two, they'll probably started fighting. Even in this situation." Mei said completely ignoring her friend's groan.

As the live broadcast continued, the villain tried to attack Bakugo and Izuku, but was stopped by the sudden appearance of All Might. Inko and Ochaco sighed in relief, but Mei noticed something strange about the number one hero.

"Hey wait a minute. Isn't that the same outfit Mr. Yagi was wearing?" the other two looked and realized she was right, and noticed that All Might trembling slightly. "Is Mr. Yagi All Might? That must be why 'Zuku accepted his offer to train us with no hesitation."

Everyone was so distracted by Mei's statement that they did not see All Might's attack. They looked back at the screen to see the heroes bringing the scattered parts of the villain into an armored truck.

"That was really nerve racking. Especially when Deku ran into the fight himself. I'm going to call him and yell for doing something so stupid." Ochaco said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Might want to wait on that." Mei said confusing Ochaco who looked to her hoping she would explain. "'Zuku is probably getting interviewed by the police or scolded by the heroes for his reckless actions. Hey look a video of his speech is already online, and it already has over two hundred, thousand views."

"You've got a point there. I'll wait a bit before calling him, but we've got to scold him for doing something like that." Ochaco said while putting her phone away.

"Wait, you're still going scold him for that? I'm more excited about all the attention he's getting, and the all the subsequent attention my babies will get. His hero career is already starting with some popularity. Now that I think about it, there's a new baby I want him to test out." Mei said with a huge smile on her face. The three waited a few minutes before calling Izuku.

Some time later

Standing in front of Yagi, Izuku nervously answered his phone. Yagi stood confused wondering why Izuku was nervous about answering his phone.

"Hey Ochaco. I'm sorry about being late I got kinda caught up on my way home. I'm on my way home right now." Izuku said ignoring the confused look on Yagi's face.

"IZUKU!" Ochaco yelled through the phone. Wincing in pain, Izuku pulled the phone away from his ear, and rubbed it to try to stop it from ringing. Yagi having heard Ochaco's shout looked to Izuku to explain.

"She's mad at me." Yagi looked at Izuku and hoped he would explain more than just the obvious. "I might know why, but I'll ask anyway."

Ochaco took a deep breath and calmed down a bit before continuing. "Of course I'm mad at you. What the hell were you thinking running into such a dangerous situation? You could've been seriously hurt or worse if All Might hadn't shown up just in time. Your mom, Mei, and I were all scared to death when we saw you on the news."

"Wait. The news? That fight was being broadcast live? I thought the media would want to keep my involvement a secret to avoid kids trying to do what I did."

"Yes it was live and the news reporters won't stop talking about a green haired teenager rushing into a villain attack in an attempt to save the life of a classmate. Your speech alone is all over the internet and already has one million views."

"I wasn't thinking when I ran into that fight. My body just sorta moved on its own. I just felt like I had to do something. I refuse to stand by and watch when someone's life is at stake."

 _This kid is just like his father. I know for a fact I picked the right successor from that line alone. I just wish he could be here to see this. Hisashi I hope you're watching this right now, so you can see what a great young man your son has become._ Yagi thought looking at his potential successor. Yagi stood there watching the young man go through his phone conversation, and he wasn't paying attention until he heard his name being said.

"Yeah. Mr. Yagi is with me right now. Why do you ask?" Izuku asked which caused Yagi to look at him in confusion.

"Mei thinks she might have figured out something about him, and we would like to talk to him about it." Ochaco said explaining her reasoning to Izuku.

"All right I'll bring him home with me, but I'll be awhile. We were discussing something when you called. I'll talk to you both when I get home." Izuku said hanging up his phone. He looked to Yagi to continue their conversation.

"I heard my name be brought up. Why were you talking about me?" Yagi asked relieved that Izuku was finished with his phone call, so they could continue their conversation.

"They were watching the news, and I think Mei has figured out who you really are. They said they want to talk to you about it, but we can worry about that later. I still haven't told you whether I accept One for All or not." Izuku said

"That's right you haven't, but I want to tell you that you can turn this down. I'm not going to force this onto you. If you want to prove that you can be a hero with your own quirk I won't stop you. Unlike me, you actually can become a great hero without One for All. It's like you said 'A quirk is only as strong as the person using it.'" Yagi said waiting for the young man to give his answer.

"Wait! Does that mean you were quirkless before receiving One for All?" Izuku asked shocked. Yagi simply nodded to answer him. Izuku's eyes went wide at the fact that the number one hero was quirkless. "Back onto the topic of me receiving One for All. If you truly think I'm worthy of it then I'll accept, but I have one condition."

"That doesn't surprise me. What is your condition young Midoriya?" Yagi asked thinking he already knew what it was. _I'm pretty sure he's going to ask if he can tell his friends and family about it, and I'm fine with that considering it's his secret to tell at that point not mine._

"I will not take the power right now even if my body is already prepared for the physical backlash I know it has." Izuku declared shocking Yagi.

"That's not what I was expecting your condition to be. Might I ask why you want to hold off on getting One for All? The sooner you receive it the more time you have to master it."

"I know full well that as soon as you give One for All to me, your own power will start to decline, and I don't want to be the very reason why the symbol of peace retired. Once the beach is cleaned up, I will accept this great power, and not one moment before that. You should still be the symbol of peace as long as you can."

"That's a very fair point, and I'll agree to it. Alright then. Let's get going your friends are waiting for you. By the way, what were three going to talk about?"

Izuku's immediate response was to blush, and he answered Yagi after a few seconds. "It's something personal. I'd rather not talk about it."

After walking for a bit, the two arrived at the Midoriya family apartment. Izuku stepped into the apartment and was immediately hugged by his mother. She was crying and saying something completely incoherent. Izuku felt guilty about what he put his mother through. When she finally released him, Ochaco looked at him with slight anger in her eyes.

"I'll admit that I've calmed down a bit because it took you so long to get home. However, I am still upset that you ran into that fight. What would you have done if All Might hadn't stepped in?" She turned her head to Yagi and started pointing at him before continuing. "And you! Why didn't you stop him from running into that fight? Why didn't you step in earlier to help the other heroes out?"

Izuku and Yagi looked to each other to decide who would be explaining first. They decided it was best for Yagi to explain everything about himself while Izuku would explain he jumped in. The two told the others about Izuku's earlier encounter with the villain, All Might's true identity, his injury, and his time limit. The only thing not mentioned was One for All because both Izuku and Yagi thought it wasn't the right time to tell them. After processing the information, the girls decided to let Izuku off the hook.

After realizing what time it was Yagi decided to leave. He told everyone goodbye and reassured the teenagers that their training will get more intense starting with the next session. The girls groaned while Izuku smirked eager for a new challenge. This caused Yagi to smile on his way out.

"It's still hard to believe that Mr. Yagi is All Might. If I didn't hear it from him directly I never would have believed it." Ochaco said after he left, and everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

"I've known for awhile now, and I still can't believe it. I know this goes without saying, but we cannot tell anybody about this under any circumstances." Everyone else nodded in agreement at Izuku's statement. "Okay, now let's move onto the reason the two of you are here in the first place. Mom if you don't mind, can you give some privacy? It's a little hard to talk about something like this when you're in the room." Izuku told his mother, and she politely left the room.

"Deku, what is your answer?" Ochaco asked.

"Come on 'Zuku we're waiting for your decision. Even though I don't think there's a single straight guy on the planet that will say no to having really cute girlfriends at the same time with neither getting upset over it." Mei said with her cleavage inches away from Izuku's face. This caused the young man's face to turn red.

"Well you're certainly right about that. I've decided to take you two up on your offer however I have a few questions and conditions." Both girls were happy to hear Izuku agree to their plan, they waited for him to continue. "I'll start with the questions then. Will you two be dating each other as well or just sharing me?"

"It's funny that you asked that your mom asked the same question, and we never gave her an answer. If I'm being honest, I wouldn't mind it. What about you 'Chaco?" Mei asked her friend.

"We might as well because we're gonna be pretty close regardless, and there is the fact that we've already seen each other naked before." Ochaco said remembering when the two girls showered together. This caused Izuku to blush at the thought of his two best friends naked. The two glared at him knowing exactly what he was thinking about. Thankfully he was able to sort his thoughts out before continuing.

"I have a few more questions, and let me ask all of them before you answer. First, is this agreement exclusive to just you two, or is there a chance another girl could join in? Second, are you two sure you can handle an intimate relationship? Ochaco almost passed out just from seeing me shirtless. What'll happen if we take that even further? Finally if this doesn't work out, will we able to go back to being friends?" Izuku asked, and surprised the girls with how much he had thought about the situation.

"Alright then let's answer those questions in order. Mei can you stop messing with that new invention of yours? I'd rather not have it explode in Deku's apartment. What is that thing anyway?" Ochaco said looking at the strange device that Mei was tinkering with and wondered where it came from because she didn't have it a minute ago.

"Oh come on not everything I make explodes, but I'll put it away anyway. As for what it is, it's just a small part of a much bigger baby I'm working on, but I want to keep what it is secret until it's finished. Hope you're up for some testing 'Zuku because it's almost finished." The other two feared what she had been making because it often meant explosions.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand. Mei and I have actually discussed the possibility of other girls joining in, and we're okay with it for the most part. We just don't want her taking too much attention from us. Why do you ask? Is there another girl you've got your eyes on?" Ochaco teased.

"N-no there isn't any other girl I'm interested in right now." Izuku stammered as his mind wandered to a certain frog girl he met recently. "I'm just curious how you would react if another girl gets feelings for me."

"Anyway let's get back to your questions. Don't worry about the nosebleeds and nervousness we both felt from seeing you shirtless. Our training sessions together have caused us to get used to you being shirtless. Plus there's the several shirtless pictures 'Chaco and I both have on our phones that we look at every night before going to bed." Mei said shocking both Izuku and Ochaco.

"MEI!" Ochaco shouted with her face completely red.

"Wait you have pictures of me shirtless on your phones? Now that I think about it, that's not too surprising. I do wonder how many you have though." Izuku said after regaining his thoughts.

"Oh you you know, just a few." Ochaco said while scratching the back of her head nervously.

 _Nobody is going to believe that. I'm pretty sure she has several, but I'll let keep exactly how many a secret for now because this conversation has gone on long enough. Okay no more interruptions._ Izuku thought.

"Can we please stop getting distracted after every question? Now please answer my last question you two because this one is the most important one to me." Ochaco and Mei were both excited about Izuku taking charge of the situation because he normally gets to nervous around them and normally gets dragged around by them everywhere. The amount of shopping trips he has had to endure while carrying all their bags still haunts the boy.

"Of course we'll still be friends if this doesn't work out Deku. We've been friends for too long to lose that. Let's just hope it never comes to that." Ochaco said, and Mei nodded in agreement while Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright that settles that, but I do have one condition we should stick too for now." Both girls waited for Izuku to state his condition. "Let me explain a bit first. As you stated, several guys would love to be in my position now, and they would likely get jealous of me and start being needlessly rude. I just want to keep the multiple girlfriend thing secret for now, so I think it would be best if only one you dates me in public. Decide among yourselves who that is."

"We figured you might say that, so we already decided who would publicly date you when we came up with this idea. You see with Mei's personality and lack of understanding of personal space, it'd be reasonable that despite her not publicly dating she could still get close." Ochaco explained as Mei grumbled but did not argue because she was right.

"I guess that make sense. You two have really been thinking about this for awhile now." Izuku said right started to mutter about the various ways this all could work out. The girls looked at each other trying to decide how to stop his muttering. They both came to the same conclusion, and kissed him on each cheek at the same time. Izuku immediately stopped muttering, blushed, and apologized to his girlfriends who giggled in response. After a few minutes of further discussion on the plan, Mei realized how late it was and started gathering her stuff.

"Alright it's getting pretty late. I've got to get home and put the finishing touches on this baby." Mei said as she grabbed the device she was working on earlier and headed out the door. Before she left she gave both Ochaco and Izuku a kiss on the cheek. "Alright I'll see you guys tomorrow for training. Don't have too much fun without me tonight."

Izuku blushed at the implication while Ochaco smirked. "That's going to take some getting use to. Don't you need to be getting home too? You're parents are probably pretty worried about you. How are you going to explain this to them by the way?" Izuku asked feeling like he already knew the answer to one of his questions.

"I already told my parents that I'm spending the night here, and they're okay with it. As for telling them about us, that's the one thing we really didn't think about. Your mom is okay with it, so I don't think my parents will have a problem with it. I hope." She said that last part under her breath.

"Alright I'm going to change and head to bed. Since you're staying the night, I guess you brought a change of clothes for tomorrow." Izuku said heading into his room before Ochaco stopped him.

"I didn't need too. We're over so often your mom keeps a change of clothes for us here."

"Wait she does? How have I not known about this until now? Well since Mei is gone, I guess locking my door will actually keep you out this time, but I want to sleep in my bed tonight. It kinda feels wrong to kick you out after we just agreed to date."

"Thanks for the offer, and don't worry about her universal lockpick. I have one of my own and there's another hidden in this apartment in case we both forget ours."

"Huh. Where is it, and how many did she make?"

"Don't worry about it. Oh! I almost forgot that there was something else Mei and I agreed to. I can't believe I never told you about it."

"What is that?"

"We agreed that since I've known you longer, I get to go first." Before Izuku could ask her what she meant, she kissed him on the lips. The two's kiss continued as they moved into Izuku's room and shut the door behind them.

"Well that went about the same as I expected, but I thought he'd in bed with both of them. I just hope they notice the little gift I left on his nightstand. I want grandchildren, but not yet." Inko said in the next room while reading a book. She put the book down and turned her desk lamp off before going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**All right we are back sorry for the delay. A lot has been happening with my life and I couldn't work on this story. Now this is important I have launched another fanfic on this site called Deku's Bizarre Adventure anyone interested please check it out it is not listed on crossovers because I forgot to click that box. I promise that story will not delay this one too much the chapters on that will likely be shorter this will be my main focus for now at least. Also I'm sad to say no entrance exam this chapter but we'll get there soon. Another thing thing I would like to add is after getting into U.A. any scene that I feel is too** **lewd will likely be put in a spin off story released somewhere down the line. This chapter is about as lewd as it gets, so I will repeat NO LEMONS in this story specifically. Remember to review and don't be afraid to be critical.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Caught in the Act

Izumi arrived at her family apartment, knocked on the door and let herself in when nobody answered. She had already requested permission to leave the dormitory for the weekend, but it wasn't until the teachers at U.A. saw the news that they let her leave. Of all the students at U.A. she was the one who left the dormitory the most.

"Mom, Izuku I'm home. Where are you guys?" She yelled across the house wondering where everyone was. "That's strange. Normally, Mom is making breakfast right now, and Izuku is getting ready for his morning jog. I wonder where they are. Huh … there's a note on the fridge. Mom must've left it."

Izumi grabbed the note and sat on the couch to read it. _Izumi I'm sorry I couldn't be home today when I knew you were coming. Something came up at work and they needed me there to sort it out. I made breakfast for you, Izuku, and Ochaco and left it in the microwave. They should still be asleep in his room if they aren't already up. Make sure you talk to them about what they did last night. They aren't in trouble, but you should still talk to them about it._

"What did they do? I guess I should wake them up." She said and opened Izuku's door. After stepping in, she immediately gagged at the awful smell in the room. She stopped at the doorway and saw Ochaco sitting up and stretching.

Izumi managed to figure out exactly what happened last night when she saw Ochaco completely naked in Izuku's bed with him. At the same time, Ochaco was still half-asleep and did not notice Izumi staring at her breasts. "Well, those are perkier than I thought they'd be. I'm a little jealous Izuku got someone like you, Uraraka."

Hearing the sudden noise, Ochaco was wide awake. She looked at the doorway and saw Izumi staring at her, and she screamed before hastily covering herself with the bed sheet. " Izumi this isn't what it looks like I swear. We were um…" her panicked statement was interrupted by Izuku waking up and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Ochaco. Why did you scream? What time is it?" Izuku asked while still in the process of waking up. He looked to his door, only to his sister in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Izumi this isn't what it looks like. We were um…"

Izuku and Ochaco looked at each other, and both were hoping the other could come up with an excuse. "Don't bother with lame excuses. There's no hiding what you two did last night. There is only one thing two teenagers lying in bed together naked could've done." Izumi said with a smirk on her face.

"You don't know that. We could've just slept in the same bed together naked. Izumi, what are you doing home? Why aren't you at the dorms?" Izuku asked his sister because Ochaco was too embarrassed to say anything.

"I got permission from the staff to leave campus for the weekend. Back to the topic at hand. There's no hiding what you did last night. Especially not when your room smells this horrible. We've got some things we need to talk about." The two refused to get up and expose themselves.

"Okay enough getting side tracked. First things first, Mom got called into work, so she's not here right now however she left me a note telling me to talk to you two about this." Izumi continued, but Izuku and Ochaco were not paying close attention and only wondered how long she was going to try to embarrass them.

"Wait Inko knows? How did she figure us out?" Ochaco said while trying desperately to keep the bed sheet from falling down.

"Well you weren't exactly quiet Ochaco. I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors heard us last night." Izuku said while achieving the impossible and embarrassing Ochaco even more. She responded by hitting him on the head. Izuku rubbed his head while he continued he statement."I deserved that, but let's get back on topic. Are you going to punish us for this?"

"You're not in trouble. I can't punish you two for this otherwise I'd be a total hypocrite. I'm not exactly innocent myself. I'm just shocked Hatsume isn't with you two. Did Izuku finally decide on which one he would date?" Izumi asked the two naked teens while not taking her eyes off of Ochaco.

"We agreed that I got to go first, and she'll get her turn next time. More importantly, why do you keep staring at me?" Ochaco asked in a panic.

"I really don't want to look at my brother naked even if it is just his upper half, and it's really hard to take my eyes off of a cute naked girl." Izumi answered with a smirk and somehow managed to embarrass Ochaco even more. "Let's get back to what you said earlier. What do you mean 'she'll get her turn next time?' I'll add that to the stuff we need to talk about."

"Well we actually were hoping to keep it a secret, for now at least. Of course we were going to tell you and My parents before long seeing as how Inko already knows." Ochaco said.

"Alright, I think I've embarrassed you guys enough. Grab yourselves a change of clothes and get cleaned up, in separate bathrooms, while I try to air this room out."

Izuku and Ochaco did as she instructed, and each headed to a different bathroom to take a shower. Izumi refused to let them share one. They agreed but only because it wasn't fair to Mei. After the two were cleaned up and Izuku's room had time to air out, everyone sat on the couch in the living room to begin the discussion.

Once seated Izuku and Ochaco explained everything about their relationship other than intimate details. This caused Izumi to laugh because she had never heard anything so ridiculous, but she was okay with it. Afterwards Izumi explained that she wasn't going to stop them, but told them to be careful and to use protection.

"That's enough of that. Let's move on." Izumi said hoping to change the topic. Izuku and Ochaco sighed in relief because the conversation ended before it went too far. "Izuku what were you thinking running into that villain fight?"

"I wasn't thinking. My body just moved in it own. Before you bring up the danger of it, that villain actually attacked me earlier, and I was able to fight it off with no issue." Izuku said with confidence while Ochaco smiled at the boy she loved.

"Yeah I figured as much. Truth be told, I would've done the same thing. Try not to do this too often. We don't want to give Mom a heart attack, and you need a license to do such a thing in the future. Keep this shit up and you will end your hero carrier before it starts. Just remember the only time people are able to use their quirks on other people without a hero license is self defense. The same goes double for you Uraraka because your quirk is more dangerous than either mine or Izuku's. Am I understood?" Izumi said looking at the two. They nodded in response.

After their conversation was over, Izuku's phone started to ring. He found it right before it went to voicemail, so he didn't have time to check the caller ID. He answered the phone with a kind hello, and he wasn't surprised to hear the voice of his other girlfriend.

"Hey 'Zuku I figured now would be the best time to call you." Mei said on the other side of the phone. Izumi and Ochaco recognized her voice, and they let Izuku continue his conversation uninterrupted.

"Hey Mei. How are you? Is there something wrong? You never call just to talk."

"No. Nothing is wrong, but I'd like you to come over tomorrow. I've been working an amazing new baby and it should be ready by tomorrow. Well I could get it done today, but my parents pulled me away from the lab for the rest of the day. They said I spent too long in it last night and told me I needed to take a break and get some rest."

"Are you talking about that device you were working on last night? Why do you always stay up all night, Mei? You really need to take better care of yourself."

"Maybe, but I'm not tired at all. 'Zuku you know me. I can go multiple days without sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, but don't bring 'Chaco with you. It's my turn now, and I want you all to myself."

"You've got something else planned don't you?" There was a brief pause after he asked that question. "Alright I'll be there tomorrow. Do you have a meet up time planned, or should I just show up whenever?"

"I should be done around noon, so anytime after that should be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, and I promise it'll be fun." She said before giving Izuku a chance to respond and hung up her phone.

Izuku looked at Ochaco and Izumi and explained his conversation to them.

"I got roped into testing out one of her 'babies.' Okay, I know it's later than normal but I'm going out for a jog. I'll see you two when I get back."

"Well you'll probably be making a different kind of baby afterwards. Just remember what we talked about and use protection. I'd love to be an aunt, but it's too soon." Izumi said with a grin. Izuku ignored her joke and left after kissing Ochaco goodbye.

Izumi looked at Ochaco and asked "Are feeling a little jealous Uraraka?"

"Why would I be jealous? We're sharing him, and I got him first. We also promised we would not get jealous as long as neither of us got more attention than the other." Ochaco responded with her cheeks more red than usual.

"Yes you got the first time, but he's going to be a bit more experienced when he first sleeps with her. He'll probably be better at it for her."

"I doubt that. He was pretty amazing despite it being his first time, but more importantly there's something personal I need to talk to you about."

"What? Do you think you might be pregnant?"

"No not that. At least I hope not. I just wanted to ask for some advice because of what you said earlier. You know about your 'experience.'"

"Sure thing, but I'm not certain any advice I give will be helpful."

"Why not? You're much more experienced than any of us, and lord knows I can't ask our parents. I still haven't told them about the whole situation yet. I don't think they'd mind me dating Deku, but this is a bit more complicated."

Izumi leaned in to whisper her answer in Ochaco's ear because Izuku was still barely in earshot, and she did not want to take the chance of him over hearing.

"Izumi I had no idea, but any advice you give should be helpful.

They continued talking until Izuku came back. The rest of the day went by uneventful until Inko returned home, and started dinner. Ochaco went home after dinner and waved goodbye to the family as she left.

* * *

The Next Day

Izuku arrived at Mei's house, and nervously scratched the back of his head. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it. She greeted him with a hug and let him inside. Once the hug was broken up, he took notice of the girl's appearance. She was wearing a black tank top, gray sweatpants, and a brown jacket tied around her waist. The most distinguishing thing about her appearance was that she was covered in soot and motor oil.

"Hey 'Zuku. You got here just in time. I just finished fine tuning my new baby. It's ready for you test in my lab, and afterwards we'll have a different kind of fun." She said on their way to her lab.

"What is it you wanted me to test, and how big will the explosion be? You refused to tell over the phone earlier." He asked as they continued onward.

"You'll see. I'm really trying to keep it a secret until I show it to you." She answered completely ignoring his question about explosions.

They soon arrived at the lab, and Izuku looked around the room trying to figure out what he would testing. No matter how many times he saw the lab, it never failed to impress him. Hundreds of unfinished and broken gadgets filled every shelf. He blushed when he saw one in particular that caused an interesting situation a few weeks ago, and he never figured out what the device was originally supposed to be used for.

Mei gestured Izuku to her work bench. On the table, Izuku saw an object resembling metal skateboard with no wheels. He assumed this was the device he'd be testing.

"I'm guessing this is it. What is it exactly?" He said with some confusion.

"It's a hoverboard. I saw this old movie where some guy rode on something similar to escape some bullies. The problem was that it stopped when it went over water, so I decided to make my own version of it that could be used over water." She answered with a huge grin and was proud of her new baby.

"Okay… Why is it pink though?" He asked confused about the color.

"I wanted to make it that color, and it's the same color as the one in the movie. That isn't important right now. Will you just get on it and help me with the tests on this baby? I promise it won't explode." Mei said trying to hurry him along because testing was always her favorite part of making new inventions.

"Is that a promise you can keep?" Izuku asked. He got no response. He sighed and got ready for the testing. After a quick rundown of how to control the board, Izuku got on and started to guide the board around the room. As the test went on, he slowly got accustomed to the controls. It wasn't long until he started doing tricks on the board.

"Wow this thing works fantastic Mei. The only issue I've had testing is it seems to be pulling a little bit to the right, and the more cramped space of your lab isn't helping." He said amazed at the device and relieved that it did not explode underneath him.

"I'm glad you like it, 'Zuku, and I guess you're right that this isn't the best place to test it. Is there anything else you think could be an issue? You know how I work 'Zuku. If I made a mistake tell me outright." Mei asked while getting a notepad out to take notes and was eager to hear how her baby could be improved. She had always been a believer that if a person's work could be improved, you should tell them.

"Controls might be an issue. Having to maintain balance while shifting your weight to turn might be difficult for people to do. The technology is great, but it might be better suited for a scooter type vehicle or built directly into the soles of your shoes. You know something a bit easier to work with." Izuku answered while stepping off the hoverboard, turning it off, and handing it to Mei.

"I suppose you're right, and those are some great ideas. Sadly I don't have the resources to build something like that. You can only make so much when you're working with random parts from a junkyard."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hang on a moment. Your parents own a large support company. Why can't you get parts from them?"

"I like to work with what I have available to me because it makes it more fun. Plus it opens up more creative ideas when you're working with mostly scrap metal and old busted parts. That and I don't have a license to work with proper support equipment."

"I guess that makes sense. Are your parents home right now?" Izuku asked while nervously rubbing the back of his head and looking away from her.

"They shouldn't be home for a few hours. Why do you ask?" Mei said knowing exactly where the conversation was going.

"Well I was hoping we could get to the other reason you called me over."

"Well aren't you a pervert? Let's get going then." She said as she started to kiss Izuku until he pushed her away. "Why did you do that? I thought you wanted to have some fun."

"Believe me I do, but right now you really need to clean yourself up. You're covered in soot and motor oil, and you reek of sweat."

"That's my natural scent. I thought you'd like it." She said jokingly. I zuku glared at her in response. "Fine. I'll go shower. You wait right here. Once I'm done, we'll have some fun."

"You don't want me to come with you? Why not?"

"I have my reasons. I'll see you in a bit."

After she left, Izuku pulled out a piece of equipment he'd been working on by himself for the past few weeks. He was able to build small devices of his own accord, but they were nothing compared to what Mei created. He was certain that he could get into the U.A. support course if he wanted to, but the idea never appealed to him personally.

The device he'd been working was an earpiece with a green lens that hovered over his left eye. Should Izuku be able to finish this device, it would be able to store and display data on the various quirks he had analyzed over the years to him. Izuku was so involved with the device that he didn't notice Mei coming back into the lab.

"What are you working on 'Zuku?" She asked startling the boy.

"Just a small piece of equipment that will make it easier to use my Quirk, and please don't ask to help out on this one. I've been working on this for awhile, so I'd like to finish it on my own. A bit of personal pride. I'm sure you understand." He answered while fine tuning the device. He put the device back in his pocket and turned around to greet her. He started to stutter when he saw that she was only wearing a towel.

"I get that." she said while snickering at Izuku's face.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes Mei?" he asked after being able to regain his composure.

"The answer is simple. I want to lose my virginity in my lab, so I figured that my clothes would be coming off anyway. Might as well save some time."

"You're as direct as ever, Mei." As soon as he finished his statement, her towel hit the floor. Izuku took a moment to appreciate the beautiful site before him. The two began making out before collapsing onto her work table.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

Izuku and Mei began putting their clothes back on and started making small talk. Mei always kept a change of clothes in the lab just in case one of her projects went haywire and burnt what she was wearing.

"That was amazing 'Zuku. I'm jealous 'Chaco got to go first, but we agreed on that. I can't really complain on that front." Mei said while trying to get her hair back into its normal style.

"It was great. I'm surprised you let her go first though. I thought you would fight for that without giving up." Izuku said while running his fingers through his hair. Although no matter how much his tried, his hair would always be an unmanageable mess, so he gave up on styling it.

"I didn't agree with her going first. At least not right away. We stopped arguing when we realized both of us at the same time might have been a little overwhelming for you."

"You guys thought about having a threesome for our first time? I would not have complained, but that might have given me a heart attack. Why did you agree to let her go first though?"

"I only agreed to let her go first because you two have known each other longer. Honestly if I never came into your life, I'm certain you two would already be dating."

"You're not wrong. I knew about both of your feelings for years. I never acted on them because I didn't want to break either of your hearts. I'm certain if it was just Ochaco, the two of us probably would've started dating last year at the very least." Izuku felt guilty after saying that.

"So I was right about that assumption. She definitely has had feelings for you longer, so it was only fair to let her go first." Mei said feeling a little dejected.

"Please don't take what I said as me liking her more than you. I care about you the same, the two of you are irreplaceable to me." He said while giving Mei a hug.

"I know and I have never once thought that. Is the device you were working on still okay? You did kinda throw your pants on the ground with it in your pocket." He pulled the device out after her question. He took at look over it and reassured her that nothing broke.

"I've got to go, Mei. I promised my mom and Izumi I'd be back before dinner and it's almost five. I'll see you at school tomorrow and don't forget we have to pick our training back up pretty soon. I'm shocked that Mr. Yagi let us take the whole weekend off. He's normally very strict about sticking to the schedule."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I hate that stupid training regime. I still can't believe I let you two talk me into that. As for why he gave us the weekend off, I think it was largely so we could calm down from everything that happened on Friday. It was pretty crazy."

"Yeah it was, but I really need to get going." He said as kissed Mei on the cheek and left while waving goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: It's finally back. I'm very sorry for the huge gap in between chapters. I got a new job recently and that's taking up majority of my time while the remainder was occupied by playing Dragon Quest XI. Hopefully the next chapter will come out faster than this one.**

* * *

One For All

Seven months have passed since the sludge villain incident, and Izuku has been in the spotlight ever since. The constant praise he got was pretty off putting to him. People that either ignored or picked on him before, were suddenly wanting to be his best friend. There were even a few girls who confessed to him. One did so while Ochaco was right next to him. Izuku blushed at the memory because Ochaco put an end to her confession by kissing him right in front of the other girl.

Izuku stood at the now spotless Dagobah Municipal Beach proud of the task he and his girlfriends had accomplished. Although the clean-up had finished three days ago, people still didn't come to the beach regularly and was currently vacant. Which might have been because it was mid way through November. While Izuku was admiring the beautiful sunrise over the coastline, Yagi arrived.

"Admiring your handiwork, young Midoriya?" Yagi said as he arrived at the beach and greeted the young man in his true form. Izuku turned around and shook the older man's hand. "You did something to be proud of young man."

"It still feels like I cheated my way here though. There's no way I could've done this by myself. I owe so much to you, All Might." Izuku responded readying himself for what was to come.

"Nonsense. This was your hard work that did this not mine. You and your friends were the ones that cleaned the beach. All I did was create a workout plan. Besides you had already decided to clean this place as training anyway." Yagi said before noticing something was missing, or rather someone. Two someones in fact. "Where are young Uraraka and young Hatsume? I thought they'd be here right now."

"Since we finished the cleanup on Wednesday, we didn't get the chance to celebrate until last night. We stayed up pretty late last night, and I didn't want to wake them up this early in the morning. Especially since it's Saturday." Izuku answered while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and blushing. Yagi noticed this but decided to look the other way for now.

"They deserve a little rest anyway. Are you planning on telling them about One for All?" Yagi questioned with a serious expression.

"Eventually but not right away. I don't want to keep secrets from them, but I'm not certain how many people I'm going to want to tell once we get into U.A." Izuku answered once he remembered that the girls were open to others joining his, for lack of a better term, harem. Unfortunately, Izuku learned the girls get final decision on who joins.

"Who you tell and how many is up to you, young Midoriya. It's your secret to tell now. Just remember that if word of One for All ever gets out, you and anybody you tell may be put in danger. I trust you know this already." Yagi said while giving Izuku a stern look.

"Don't worry All Might. I know all that. Before we do the transfer, I have a few questions." Izuku said addressing Yagi's concerns. He nodded urging the young man to continue.

"Why were you at the beach day we began our training? It seems like too much of a coincidence for you to be there that day." Izuku asked. The look on his face told Yagi that this particular question had been in the back of his mind for awhile.

"Truth be told I was looking for you. Like I said I always kept you in mind when I thought about who my successor should be. I ran into your sister on my way back from something important, and I asked if she knew where you were."

"Yeah I figured as much. Thanks for confirming my suspicions." Izuku nodded in understanding before realizing something off about his story. "Wait a minute! My sister was at the dorms that day. What were you doing at U.A. All Might?"

"I'm afraid that is a question I can't answer young Midoriya. Sorry."

"Oh well I guess I'll learn some other time. Now onto my next question. Do you know how One for All will affect me?" Izuku asked.

"I do not. My predecessor told me that One for All takes a different form for each user. I have no idea if it will give you two separate quirks, enhance the one you already have, a combination of the two, or something else entirely." Yagi said with a shrug.

"So we're going in blind. Well that's a bit of a let down. I think I've asked everything I wanted to for now, but I'll probably have more questions later." Izuku said with a firm nod while Yagi went into his hero form and pulled a hair out of his head.

"Now, young Midoriya, let's begin. I was told that there's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One is an accident. The other is a reward. Never get the two confused. Take those words to heart young man." Izuku nodded at Yagi's words and reached his hand out. "Eat this."

"Wait, What?" Izuku's eyes were on the verge of popping out of his head when he heard what his idol just said. He was hoping he heard wrong.

"In order to receive my quirk, you have to swallow some of my DNA that's how it works." Yagi said while shoving the hair in his face.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured it happening." Izuku said in a panic.

"Really? With how your quirk works I thought you would know that already." Yagi said while scratching his head.

"Every time I try to use my quirk to learn more about One for All, I start to get a headache, and my vision starts to blur. The only other time that happens is when I try to use my quirk on multiple people."

"Well given how I am the eighth person to hold this quirk that's not too surprising. What is probably happening is your quirk is seeing the quirks of the previous users as well. Before we get too distracted, we need to commence with the transfer." Yagi said while still holding the hair.

Izuku sighed and braced himself for what was to come. _Okay it's only one piece of hair. That's not a big deal. I have swallowed hair before, but this is my first time doing so on purpose. Now that I think about it, I should probably talk to Mei about trimming down there._ Izuku thought trying to psyche himself up.

Izuku took the hair from Yagi and put it in his mouth. He gagged a bit from the taste and started to swallow it, but no matter how hard he tried the hair just would not move down his throat. Yagi noticed this and gave him a bottle of water to help push it down.

"Good you swallowed it. Correct?" Yagi asked a bit embarrassed for the boy.

"Yeah it went down, but I don't feel any different." Izuku said with his face still green.

"Of course not. Your body still has to process the hair first. It should kick in about two hours from now."

"I guess that makes sense. How will I know when it kicks in?"

"You'll suddenly feel a rush of pure power coursing through your body. Have you thought of any more questions, young Midoriya?"

"Actually, I have. You said that transferring requires somebody to take in my DNA. Does that mean someone can rip out a piece of my hair and swallow it to take One for All from me?"

"Not at all. One for All can only be given to another person if the current bearer chooses to pass it on. It cannot be stolen, but it can be forcefully given to someone else. The successor does not have to accept it." Yagi then compared that aspect of One for All to someone giving a gift the other person doesn't want.

"What kind of example is that?" Izuku asked confused by his mentor's phrasing. After Yagi's only response was a shrug, Izuku decided to move on. "Actually now that I think about it, can I give One for All back to you?"

"I do not know. Nobody has ever tried to give One for All back to a previous bearer."

"Well that will probably remain a mystery forever then. Okay let's move on to my next question. Is it only if my DNA is consumed, or are there other methods of passing on One for All?" Izuku asked with slight blush that was not unnoticed by Yagi.

"I'm not sure I understand. Could you give an example of what you mean?" Yagi said trying to understand what he meant.

"What if I was to donate blood? Could One for All be passed on through the transfusion?" Izuku asked trying to avoid saying what was really on his mind.

"Yes One for All can be transferred via blood transfusion, but again only if you let it."

"What if the exchange of DNA itself is intentional?" Izuku said as his face turned completely red.

"Young Midoriya I respect that you want to keep some of your life private, but you being ambiguous with every single question is just wasting time." Yagi said losing his patience.

"Well I'm sure you noticed that Ochaco and I started dating over half a year ago. Would she receive One for All if we were to kiss and she swallows my saliva?"

"No she would not. All that matters is whether you intend to pass on One for All. Also, I know you're in a relationship with young Hatsume as well. You don't need to hide that from me, but please keep the intimate parts of your relationship to yourself." Yagi answered knowing what Izuku was really asking.

"How did you know? Also I'd like to point out was their idea for a polygamy relationship not mine." Izuku said trying to defend himself.

"All three of you got a lot closer after the sludge villain incident, and I guessed what happened. I won't think any less of you if that's what truly makes you three happy. Just stay safe. Before you ask, any children you have won't receive One for All either." Yagi said guessing what his next question would be.

Izuku nodded in understanding before speaking. "I'm still concerned about how One for All will affect me."

"Maybe we could figure it out. Tell me how your quirk works, and that might give us a clue."

"As I told you before my quirk lets me learn the quirks of other people as long as I have line of site with them. It also tells me any weaknesses of their quirks and the fundamentals of how they work. Basically when I use my quirk on someone, something similar to a status screen from an RPG flashes into my mind. My quirk also causes my mind to process information much faster than average, but that seems to be more of a side effect. Another thing if I use it on multiple people, I get a headache and my vision blurs."

"With the way you described your quirk it reminds me of Ragdoll from the Wild Wild Pussycats. Your sister and father's quirks are pretty similar to her quirk as well."

"Aunt Tomoko? Yeah I suppose they are pretty similar."

Yagi's eyes widened at this reveal. "Wait a minute. How come neither you nor your father ever mentioned that you were related to her?"

"You never asked. She also doesn't like people knowing she's part of our family. She always felt like she was in my dad's shadow when it was brought up." Yagi immediately understood his reasoning. Izuku grew tired of the distractions and returned to the prior conversation. "Even describing it like that I still have no idea how it will affect me."

"Perhaps your quirk will alter to something similar to your sister or aunt. There's also the chance it could just grant you super strength without affecting your existing quirk."

As the two were talking, a car pulled up to the beach. Both stopped talking and saw a short elderly woman with her hair in a bun get out of the car. Yagi reverted to his true form upon seeing who had arrived.

"Why did you return to your true form, and who is that?" Izuku asked not recognizing the elderly woman, but felt like he should know her.

"Right introductions. Young Midoriya, this is Chiyo Shuzenji also known as the Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl. She's the head nurse at U.A. high and possibly the best doctor in the world. Recovery Girl, this is Izuku Midoriya. He's the one I chose to inherit One for All." Yagi said trying to get introductions done as quickly as possible.

After hearing who the woman was, Izuku used his quirk on her. He was surprised to see more information than normal. In addition to her quirk, Izuku also saw a spread of what seemed to be stats. He saw a grading scale of one to five for strength and speed.

 _Is this how One for All is affecting me? Is it already starting to take effect? Okay back to my analysis. Her quirk is called Heal. It's a simple quirk that amplifies the body's natural ability to heal itself, but it drains the stamina of the person being healed. She also has to kiss the person she's healing in order to activate it._ Izuku muttered to himself while creating a new entry in his notebook.

 _I'm going to have to ask him where he keeps that notebook one of these days. I swear he pulls that thing out of nowhere._ Yagi thought while seeing his successor write in his mysterious notebook.

"Midoriya huh? Is he as reckless as his father was?" Chiyo asked, ignoring the boy's muttering. She was annoyed at the possibility of another Midoriya attending U.A.

"You knew my father?" Izuku asked after breaking out of his trance, but did not see the look of frustration on the elderly woman's face.

"Of course I knew your father young man. I've worked at U.A. for decades. He would always rush into dangerous situations head first and get himself injured. I can't even count the number of times he came to my office during his first year." Izuku was excited to learn more about his father's time in highschool. Anytime he asked, all he got were stories on how his parents met.

Yagi cleared his throat to get the other two's attention. "I called Recovery Girl here in case you get injured while we're testing One for All."

Izuku was about to ask what he meant, when suddenly green sparks began emitting from around Izuku's body. All three were confused by what was happening until Izuku figured out what was happening. The two adults realized soon afterwards. Izuku and Yagi locked eyes and nodded.

Izuku felt an unfamiliar power flowing through him. He walked up to the shoreline and focused the power into his right arm. He took a deep breath and threw a punch. The force of his punch released a blast of wind. The extreme wind brought the water level down by about five meters, and parted the ocean.

Izuku stood wide-eyed at the strength he just unleashed. The two adults looked at Izuku with concern. Izuku did not understand why they were looking at him like that until he realized the state his right arm was in. It was completely red and swollen up to his shoulder, and every single bone was broken. At that exact moment the adrenaline in his system wore off, and he realized how much pain he was in. Izuku clutched his shoulder and collapsed to his knees.

The damage was much worse than it appeared at first glance. Not only was every single bone in his right arm broken, but they were broken from the inside out. Almost as if several firecrackers went off inside his bones. The damage did not stop with his bones. He had torn all the muscles in his right arm as well and had some amount of internal bleeding.

Both adults rushed to Izuku's side as soon as he collapsed. Yagi held Izuku's arm steady while Chiyo performed her treatment. The pain left Izuku's body soon after, and his arm returned to its normal color. He took a minute to catch his breath and check out his arm. It was perfectly fine and all the pain was gone.

"Well I'm guessing that was One for All at one hundred percent. Although, that might have just been the maximum my body can handle. It feels weaker than when you do it All Might." Izuku said to himself as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Of course it was young Midoriya. One for All always starts out weaker than the previous user. This way your body has a better chance to get used to the power. I will admit that your first smash was much stronger than my own." Yagi said before Chiyo hit him with her cane.

"Why didn't you give him any warning before he did that?" Chiyo said to Yagi before turning towards Izuku. "And you young man, why the hell did you do that without asking any advice first?"

"I'll admit that was pretty stupid of me. I felt that surge of energy and just went with the flow. I thought my body could handle it better than it did." Izuku clarfied.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped young man. There are plenty of kids who hurt themselves when their quirk first develops. Normally it isn't that extreme, but it still happens." Chiyo said comforting the boy.

"Do you have any advice for controlling One for All?" Izuku asked Yagi.

"You've got to feel it!" Both Izuku and Chiyo sighed at Yagi's explanation.

"Can you be more specific?" Izuku said with slight annoyance. Chiyo kept quiet during the rest of the conversation.

"You already know what it feels like to be firing at all cylinders. Can you describe how you felt when you threw that punch. Before you answer, I do not mean how much pain you felt afterwards."

"It felt like a huge rush of energy throughout my body, so I took that energy and concentrated it into my right arm."

"Okay you've got a good understanding on how to call upon One for All by itself, but you have no control as of yet. We also have no clue how it is affecting your existing quirk."

"Actually, I kind of do." Both adults looked at him hoping for an explanation. Izuku continued, "When I used my quirk on Recovery Girl, I saw more details than I usually do. Her quirk was displayed as normal, but it also showed me a spread of stats on a scale from one to five."

"Hmm… it's a start but we'll play it by ear until we're absolutely certain how your quirk is truly being affected. For now let's go off that. What sort of stats did you see?"

"Nothing much just her strength and speed. Seems like I get a vague idea of a person's physical capabilities, but I'm not certain how reliable those numbers are."

"You would be right to remain cautious about those stats. Thinking you know how strong your opponent is can lead to you underestimating them."

"Yeah that makes sense, but my dad always told me to never underestimate an opponent, and to always fight at full strength. It's a lesson my sister and I took to heart."

"A good philosophy, but with One for All, you're going to have to hold back."

"I am? How come?"

"Two simple reasons. The first reason should be obvious. Your body cannot handle the full power of One for All yet, so you will have to limit your power output until you can handle it."

"Yeah that is pretty obvious now that you pointed it out. What's the second reason?"

"The destructive power One for All can cause extraordinary amounts of collateral damage. Slip up and accidently fire off an attack at one hundred percent and you might kill the person you are trying to capture or destroy buildings that you are trying to protect."

"That makes sense. My first one hundred percent attack literally parted the ocean, and I'm eventually going to be stronger than that." Izuku said before a sudden realization hit him. "Wait you don't use one hundred percent all the time? Then what percentage do you normally use?"

"In my prime I usually stuck to about twenty percent maybe thirty percent on a particularly tough foe." Izuku was shocked to learn that a majority of the number one hero's incredible feats were done with less than half his power. Yagi gave Izuku some time to collect himself before he continued. "However every since I received my injury, my power has been slowly getting weaker. Before giving One for All to you, I would say I was about half as powerful as I once was."

"That's incredible. Your power will start declining even faster now that you have passed One for All onto me won't it?" Yagi's only response was a simple nod. "So do you have any tips on limiting my power output before we get back to training?"

"It helps to have mental comparison of the effects. Like an image you can focus your mind on. What did using One for All feel like when you used it."

"It felt like a balloon popping from being overinflated." Izuku said after thinking for a few seconds. The two adults snickered at his simile.

"It isn't far off of what actually happened. Your bones were broken from the inside out." Chiyo said in frustration.

"That's pretty, boring, but we will go with that for now. If that's the visual you want to go with, then either release some air or don't fill the balloon up as much. Whatever works for you. Have you recovered enough to try again?" Yagi asked.

Izuku nodded and got up. He channeled One for All into his right arm like before. The difference this time was, he did not throw a punch immediately. Instead, he focused on the mental image of the overfilled balloon and let some air out of it. The pain in his arm very quickly dropped. After he felt like he was at a comfortable level, Izuku threw another was no huge burst of wind pressure this time just what felt like a desk fan on high.

Izuku decided to experiment with One for All by switching the power between his arms while shadow boxing. He kept this up until he realized that doing so was against his normal fighting style, so he tried concentrating the power into his legs. Shortly afterwards, he incorporated kicks into his practice of the newfound power. Yagi was pleasantly surprised by how quick his successor was adjusting to the unnatural ability, but he noticed a mistake Izuku was making.

Izuku kept this training up for awhile until he noticed something was off. The actual speed of his punches and kicks increased, but his reaction time was slower. At first, Izuku tried reducing his charge time. No matter how fast he switched, his reaction speed never improved.

 _Come on. Why is my reaction time so slow? I can't possibly switch the charge any faster. How come All Might never has this issue?_ A realization suddenly hit him after that thought. _Wait! When All Might uses One for All, his entire body transforms not just one part of it. I shouldn't be trying to switch the charge at all. One for All isn't some power I have to call on. It's just as much my quirk now as Quirk Analysis_

Izuku then tried spreading the power of One for All throughout his body. Yagi was amazed at how quickly Izuku discovered that. Izuku kept the power flowing throughout his body and did the same training as before. After a few minutes, Izuku started to feel a strain on his body. Yagi noticed the pained look on Izuku's and decided to stop him.

"Let's take a short break young Midoriya. If you keep this up you'll hurt yourself." Izuku hesitantly agreed and sat back down. Yagi waited a few seconds before asking, "What percentage of One for All were you using?"

"I would say about two or three percent. It's hard to tell exactly what percentage because I just got this quirk."

"Three percent? I know you can handle more than that. Why are you limiting yourself so much?"

"I could probably handle about six percent, but I didn't want to take too much of a risk after that one hundred percent smash."

"That's actually pretty smart. Alright we will resume training after about an hour rest. If we keep this training up, you might be able to handle ten percent before the entrance exam."

"Got it, but I've got to make a phone call. If you'll excuse me." Izuku said as he walked off.

As soon as Izuku was out of earshot, the adults began talking.

"Are really certain he was the best choice to receive One for All, Toshinori? You aren't just doing this as a favor to his father are you?" Chiyo asked Yagi unsure of Yagi's reasoning.

"I am absolutely certain young Midoriya is the most worthy successor to this power. Who his father was made no difference to me. I will admit I may have jumped the gun and acted a bit prematurely. I won't say there aren't worthy candidates at U.A. or other hero schools for that matter. There's a spark in young Midoriya that is very hard to come by in other heroes. As far as I'm concerned, there's nobody more worthy of this great power than him."

"Well said. Truth be told, I had no qualms about who you chose but there are others who would disagree."

"I'm well aware, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Yagi said staring out to the shore. He noticed a single soda can had washed up on the beach. He took the can and threw it into a nearby trash can. Yagi could already feel One for All declining within him. He looked towards his successor and prayed that Izuku could succeed where he failed.


End file.
